Wake Me Up
by justanoutlaw
Summary: How do you mend a broken heart? Edward has been trying to figure that out for the past 10 and half months, not just for him but for the sake of his kids. Bella Swan is jaded, having faced her own loss years ago. They say opposites attract...but could they really in this case? AH
1. Chapter 1

I place a bowl of oatmeal in front of my six year old and she smiles. "Thank you Daddy," she says.

"You're welcome Gracie." I respond with a smile and turn to Logan in his high chair. "And is my little buddy hungry?" He just laughs and bangs down on the tray. At all of eleven months, he's small for his age height wise, though he's slightly chubby. His hair is dark and curly, obviously adapting after me.

Gracie is just like Kate with her straight blonde hair and brown eyes. Sometimes it hurts to look at her. It's not just the resemblance that becomes too much, it's her attitude. She's strong willed, stubborn, occasionally a pain in the ass. And she knows it too.

"Daddy, how many days 'til school?" Gracie asks as I start to feed Logan.

"Why don't you go look at the fridge?" She hops up and walks over to the fridge where I keep the official countdown, using our usual system of paper rings. I had just pulled off the last one before they got up.

"One…two…only two more days!" A smile goes across her face. She's about begin first grade. A year ago, she wasn't excited to start. She clung to my leg while gripping Kate's hand. Now, she's got her own little posse, I call them a junior version of Sex and The City. A bunch of six year olds that do nothing but talk and talk and talk.

"Exciting, huh Sugar Plum?" I kiss her cheek as she sits back down to eat her oatmeal. We finish breakfast, with myself getting some food into me. When we're done, I grab the diaper bag and Logan, with Gracie excitedly following, talking a mile a minute about my mom. Once both are secured in the car, we take off.

* * *

><p>I met Kate our sophomore year of college. We were both taking an English class and were assigned to interview each other and write a report about the other. It was cliché and we both complained about it over red bull and ramen. Not long after that though, we were dating. Both of us had pretty hectic schedules, she was pre-med, myself a business major, so most of our dates involved what we originally did during our first "date". Yet we spent so many of those nights talking about the future and what we wanted, I don't feel it was a surprise that during our junior year, I popped the question. We married in a small ceremony not long after that and soon returned to school, only to be hit by the reality of the adult world faster than we thought.<p>

Kate was pregnant. We were both scared shitless. We both planned on kids but not at 21 years old and not before we were settled in our careers. Today, I regret to say we did talk about all three options we had, but in the end decided to parent. Kate then decided to change paths and went into studying nursing, rather than going for the pediatrician career she always dreamed of. And seven months later, our beautiful Gracelyn Mae was born. We finished up our senior years with little sleep, lots of fights and a colicky baby, but in the end it was worth it. Gracie was the light of our lives. Kate soon began work at a local hospital and I was busy opening up my own antique store.

The next few years were what some would call boring, I called it family life. We had originally agreed that one child was enough. We loved Gracie, she was everything to us. One and done, who could ask for more? Well we were evidentially asking for it by getting drunk and forgetting a little thing called a condom. Not that we weren't excited, Kate was. She said we could get our girl and our boy, she knew it from the start that we would be having a boy

She'd only get to enjoy our boy and girl for two weeks.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Gracie's screaming pulls me out of my daydream. "How long are you working today?"<p>

"No screaming Gracie," I remind her gently. "Just until four." I pull into my parents' driveway and help Gracie out before taking out Logan. I walk, Gracie skips, to the door and I let her ring the bell. Her blonde hair is glimmering in the morning sun. It's still warm, which is nice, considering soon it will be freezing.

The door swings open and Mom stands there, a smile on her face. "There's my sweet girl!" She cries out, wrapping Gracie into a big hug. She kisses my cheek and then Logan's. "And my boys." She steps aside, letting us all in. Gracie goes to make herself right at home. This place has been her second home these past ten and a half months.

"So I'm only working until four," I tell her, Logan still in my arms. "Jasper will take over after that."

"Don't sweat it hon," Mom says before taking Logan from me. I feel my heart sink a little. "How are you doing?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine." She gives me a knowing look. "I'm serious Mom, I'm fine. I just hate leaving the kids."

She smiles. "They're in good hands." She snuggles Logan. "Say "bye bye" to Daddy, Logey."

He just smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. "Bye Pumpkin. Bye Sugar Plum." Gracie jumps up and runs back to me, throwing her arms around my legs and saying goodbye. I kiss her head and remind her to help with Logan before heading out.

* * *

><p>I unlock the door to the antique store and walk in, starting my preparations for our first few customers. I never have to worry about money when Jasper closes, he prepares the registers for me and the other employees. He's been closing a lot more the past year, prior we would just trade on and off, but I've needed to be home for the kids. I know my brother-in-law doesn't mind, my sister, however, has made a few "subtle" hints about me taking them on some more. I get it, the two have been trying to have a baby and it can't be easy with him working nights.<p>

Before I know it, my other morning employees have arrived and I get to work. About halfway through the day, I see a short brunette heading over to a silver chandelier. I had found it at a yard sale, a hidden gem. The people running the sale had no clue of its potential, so I pretty much stole it from them. But the chandelier had been my third baby these past few months. I worked like hell to fix it up and it was one of the few items not up for negotiation.

I make my way over and clear my throat. "Hello ma'am," I say. She turns around and a small smile goes across her lips. "See anything you like?"

"Maybe," she replies coyly, her eyes going back to the chandelier. "This is very beautiful."

"Many people say that, I had someone in here just yesterday that almost bought it." I had spent many years watching my own father run a jewelry shop. Wording was key to make a sale. And by making an item look hot…

"Don't do that with me." She narrows her eyes. "I can smell a business major from a mile away." I cock an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" She nods.

"Yeah." She points through the big bay window, across the street. "I bought that café a few weeks ago. We open next week and I'm looking for a perfect finishing piece. I believe this may be it."

"That's great. I can have Mike write you up a slip…" She shakes her head and cuts me off.

"I'm still thinking about it. I'll be back in later."

"Okay, well like I said, I've had many a buyer looking at it. I can't promise it'll be here very long."

She smirks. "Uh huh." She pulls a business card from her pocket and hands it to me. I read the funky type: _**Bella's Beans. **_

"I take it you're Bella?" She nods. "I'm Edward Cullen, co-owner. I'm normally here in the mornings, my business partner and brother-in-law comes in at night."

"Alright. Perhaps I'll come back at night." And with that, she walks out. I roll my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aunt Sponge was enormously fat and very short. She had small piggy eyes, a sunken mouth and one of those white flabby faces that looked exactly as though it had been boiled. She was like a great white soggy overboiled cabbage. Aunt Spiker, on the other hand, was lean and tall and bony, and she wore steel-rimmed spectacles that fixed on to the end of her nose with a clip. She had a screeching voice and long wet narrow lips, and whenever she got angry or excited, little flecks of spit would come shooting out of her mouth as she talked. And there they sat, these two ghastly hags, sipping their drinks, and every now and again screaming at James to chop faster and faster. They also talked about themselves, each one saying how beautiful she thought she was."

Gracie is snuggled into my side as I read from "James and The Giant Peach". Bedtime stories have always been a staple in our home. Now, she herself knows how to read, but she still asks me to read to her. This was always one of my favorite books, it's great to share it with her. This bed is so fucking uncomfortable for someone over six feet tall, but it's only for a few minutes.

By the time I'm done with the chapter, she's out. I kiss her head and get up, walking out and into Logan's room. He's still fast asleep, so I quickly walk back out. It's always hard to get him to go to sleep, waking him up would guarantee me getting no sleep that night. I glance down at my watch. Eight thirty, the shop won't close for another hour.

I go down into my office and pick up my phone off the receiver. I still have one of those old fashioned corded ones. I found this one at an estate sale. Kate teased me for it but it's perfect. I dial the number for the shop and Jasper's voice soon fills my ear.

"Graced With Age, how can I help you?"

"Hey Jasper. It's me,"

"Hey Ed, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if that chandelier sold?"

"Are you like physic or something?"

"Huh?"

"Someone just came in and bought it."

"What did they look like?"

"A customer?"

"Jasper."

"I don't know. She had brown hair. She was saying something about a coffee shop."

I smirk. I knew it.

"Thanks."

"I'm just glad it sold. That thing was so overpriced, you know."

"It was the perfect price, obviously."

"Uh huh. I better go, I'm thinking of closing up early."

"Alice bugging you?"

"I miss her too."

I'm quiet for a moment.

"You know I'm really grateful for all you've been doing right?" I ask. "I know it's a lot."

"Bro, don't sweat it." He sighs. "I don't know what I'd do without Alice. You're really tough."

"It gets better with time."

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay. Pinch my sister for me."

He laughs and I hang up.

* * *

><p>I pull up in front of the school and internally thank myself Gracie is still old enough to require a booster seat, she opens the door before I can even take the keys out.<p>

"Whoa there Gracie," I say, trying to remain calm. "You know better than that."

"Sorry Daddy," she says excitedly. I get out and walk around, unbuckling her booster seat. She jumps down and grabs her Strawberry Shortcake backpack. She's wearing an outfit selected by her this morning: a white spaghetti strap top, jean shorts and her favorite Nike sneakers. I managed to get her hair into two braided ponytails, though they are a tad crooked. She hops out of the back of the minivan and I take Logan out of his car seat.

She talks a mile a minute as we head into the building and make our way to room 126. Along the way, she runs into some friend's from last year's class and a few follow us down to the room, none of their parents are with them. I do feel like the odd one out, I know that normally door drop offs are usually for the kindergartners, but I still feel so anxious about dropping her off in the front of the building.

We walk into the classroom and are greeted by Leah Clearwater, her new teacher. She gives Gracie a big smile.

"You must be Gracelyn," she says.

"I prefer Gracie," Gracie replies and I nudge her. "Please."

Leah laughs. "Alright, Gracie. Why don't you go hang up your backpack and find your name on the tables."

Gracie throws her arms around my legs. "Bye Daddy." I get down on her level, adjusting Logan and give her a hug. "Bye Princess, I love you."

"Love you too. Bye Logey," she kisses his nose before running off with her best friend Claire. I sigh and stand back up. I hang back a little and Leah looks at me.

"Mr. Cullen…I hope you don't mind me saying something, but your story is quite well known around here…"

I sigh. After Kate's death, I became the school's charity case. Everyone went out of their way to help Gracie move on, which was great and I certainly wouldn't take that back for the world, but it wasn't easy. Many overstepped, acted like I didn't know what the hell I was doing. Like I hadn't raised kids before. It was hard, but we managed to get through it.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I know Gracie must be going through a lot…"

"She's fine," I say, almost a little too defensively. "It's been almost a year. Please don't go out of your way to give her special treatment."

She looks a little taken back but nods. "Alright Mr. Cullen. Just know I'm here." And with that, she goes off to greet the next child.

I watch Gracie for a few more seconds and then walk out, holding Logan close to my hip. He waves goodbye to Gracie as we leave and then moves his hand to his mouth. I quickly remove it and give him a peck on his cheek. He just smiles up at me and pats my neck.

* * *

><p>A few more days pass and Gracie seems to be adjusting to first grade just fine. Leah seems to be a bit stricter than I first thought, but that may be good for Gracie. I know I can tend to indulge her, especially after Kate, so a little more discipline could be a good thing.<p>

"She calls me spirited," Gracie tells me as we walk down the sidewalk. It's already getting a little crisp, so all of us are wearing sweatshirts. Logan is strapped in his stroller, playing with his favorite stuffed animal.

"You are," I tell her with a grin.

"Elliot says that's another word for loud."

"Who's Elliot?"

"A boy. He's loud too though. And he put a spider on Claire's hand." She makes a face. "He's yucky."

"Sounds like it."

I go to open the door to the shop, when Gracie's eyes glance across the street at the new café. It just opened yesterday, so there's a huge banner under the giant coffee bean in the front that reads "NOW OPEN!"

"What's that?" She asks, pointing to the building.

"It's a coffee shop." She looks confused. "It's like Starbucks."

"Can I get a cupcake?" She looks up at me with those big brown eyes. I sigh.

"I suppose you can, as long as you promise you'll still eat dinner with Nana and Papa." She nods. "Alright, let's go." We hold hands and cross the street. To be honest, I'm a little curious as to how the place will look.

We walk through the door and I have to admit, the place is very awesome. It looks like an old school coffee house. The walls are brick and the floor is a very dated wood. The seats are couches and armchairs, all also pretty old, with mahogany tables in front of them. The machines themselves look vintage and the menu is all on an actual chalkboard.

And of course the chandelier. It's hanging in the center of the room, lit up and tying it all together.

Gracie makes a beeline for the pastry case and I can barely follow as fast with the stroller. "Daddy, I want a vanilla one with vanilla frosting." I nod and start looking at the different coffee options. Suddenly I hear a voice.

"Checking on your chandelier?" I look up and see Bella standing there. She's wearing a black sweater and khakis, her hair tied back, a small smirk on her face. I just smile.

"Actually, I just was here to get my daughter a cupcake."

Her eyes go down to Gracie, who's ogling a white cupcake. They then trace over to Logan in the stroller and I see her smirk drop. "You have kids," she mutters.

"Yeah," I respond, a little confused.

She looks back at Gracie. "So what kind of cupcake do you want?"

"Vanilla with vanilla frosting please," she responds.

Bella opens the case and reaches in, grabbing it with some tongs and then placing it in a plastic box, setting it on the counter. Gracie stands on her tip toes to reach it, but can't, so I grab it and hand it to her. She says her thank you to Bella and skips over to one of the chairs.

"And a black coffee please," I say. The shop itself is kind of quiet. There are a few customers but none behind me in the line. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Bella says as she pours the coffee into a cup. She hands it to me and I see her eyes staring down at me as I grab money from my wallet. "So no, ring?"

"You're very observant."

"So I've been told." I pay her and sip the coffee.

"This is actually really good."

"Thanks." She still has this look on her face. Confusion? Anger? "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I look at my watch. Almost time to start my shift. I look across the street and can see Dad's car pulling up in front of the shop. "Gracie, come on. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

I shut off the light for the store and walk out of the shop. The street lights dance on the sidewalk below and there's a chill to the air. I zip up my jacket and glance across the street. Bella is leaving the coffee shop with another girl. They goodbye and the girl heads off in one direction, while Bella heads for the parking garage. I make my way across the street.

"Hey Bella." She looks up, almost startled.

"Edward, Jesus. You scared me."

"Sorry, I just saw you leaving."

She nods and we walk for a bit in silence. Finally she speaks up. "So your kids…how old are they?"

"Gracie is six, Logan is eleven months." She nods. "Why?"

"Just wondering, your daughter is adorable."

"Thanks, she knows it too." I actually hear Bella giggle. Wow.

"And their mother?" I stop in my tracks. "Well you don't have a ring. Yet you have that fatherly vibe about you, more than just a weekend dad. If you know what I mean."

I sigh and stop in front of my minivan. "She died." Bella's mouth drops into a frown. "Two weeks after Logan was born."

"Edward I…I'm so sorry…I had no idea."

"Well how could you?" I ask as I unlock my car door.

"It's just…no ring…I assumed…"

"It's a complicated story. One that's not for ten o'clock at night in a creepy parking garage." I give a small smile to let her know I'm not angry with her.

"I see," she replies. "Well…maybe we could talk some time. You could come into the coffee shop…check on your chandelier again."

I stare at her for a moment. What is this woman's interest in me? Earlier it seemed like she was annoyed by me. Now she wants to know about my life?

"Or not. Never mind," she almost snaps as she turns around and starts to head off.

"Bella?" She turns around. "Meet me at the diner? We can get hot chocolates."

* * *

><p>"After Gracie was born, she was fine. Almost a little too fine. She barely let me hold her when she was around, she was so hands on. I loved it though. We were happy. Then when she got pregnant with Logan, I could tell things were different. He wasn't planned either but, you know…we still were happy about him. Or at least I was. He had a complicated birth, more difficult than Gracie's. He was born via cesarean. He had some breathing problems…they were in the hospital for awhile."<p>

I sigh and trace the rim of the mug. We had both arrived at the twenty four hour diner fifteen minutes ago and here I was, pouring my heart out. "By the time they were out, Kate was different. I could just tell it. She didn't seem very attached to Logan. She was so focused on when she could return to work. I could tell it was some form of postpartum depression, my brother Emmett's wife went through something similar. But she refused to admit there was a problem. Then one day, she just showed up at the store and gave me Logan-Gracie was at school-told me she couldn't handle it anymore and walked out. I tried to call her, but got no response.

"The next day, I got served with divorce papers. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. It was so sudden, I didn't think it was that bad. And then the following day, I got another knock at the door, it was from the police. Kate…" I shut my eyes as I felt the memories flow back.

"_Mr. Cullen, there's been an accident. Your wife, Kate , was in a head on collision on the highway. She was pronounced dead on the scene."_

I open my eyes and see Bella looking hollow. I sigh and pull out money to pay the check, when she grabs my hand. "I…I'm sorry Edward," she whispers. "That's horrible."

"I took off my ring the day I was served. I felt so betrayed and I just could never bring myself to put it back on." She nods.

"I…I'm so sorry Edward," she repeats. She takes out her own money and pays. "I'm just…I'm sorry." She gets up and bolts out of the diner and I swear I see tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You're a little late son," Dad says as I make my way through the door.<p>

"Sorry Dad. I uh got tied up."

He chuckles. "Don't sweat it." He puts an arm around me and leads me into the kitchen. Mom is sitting in a chair, rocking a half asleep Logan. I sigh and take him from her.

"Why is he still up?"

"He just woke up a little bit ago, I think he's cutting a new tooth," Mom replies softly, standing up. I groan. Just what I fucking need.

"My poor guy." I kiss his forehead. "How was Gracie?"

"Same as always, a little bundle of energy." She grins. "She still reminds me so much of you when you were little."

I don't know where I'd be without my parents. They've always been so supportive, especially after Kate. Mom was always a stay at home mom, Dad's a doctor at the local hospital. With myself, Emmett and Alice out of the house, I know it was hard for mom to adjust being alone. She was so excited when Gracie was born, followed by Emmett and Rosalie's son, Patrick. Then little Logan was born. She jokes and says it's just like having her three kids back. And Dad, he's been my rock. Any advice I need, he's there. Seriously I was blessed with the best damn parents.

I thank them for watching the kids and they head out the door. I bring Logan up to my room and tuck him into my bed, just in case he wakes up again. I make sure he's secure before walking out and going into Gracie's room. She's fast asleep. I quickly kiss her head and watch her sleep for a moment before returning to Logan.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where's my backpack?" Gracie asks.<p>

"In the hall closet Sugar Plum," I tell her, with Logan on my hip. He's been fussy all morning long. I'm thinking of keeping him with me today at the store. I don't want to put Mom through this, even if she swears she doesn't mind. The doorbell rings. "Gracie, wait for Daddy!" I rush to the door and she's already there, waiting patiently. "Okay, you can open it." She opens the door and there stands the girl that was leaving the shop with Bella the night before, holding a white box.

"Hi," she says with a smile. "I'm Jessica, I work at Bella's Beans. Bella asked me to deliver these to you guys personally." She hands me the box. I thank her and she heads back off to the car."

I carry them back into the kitchen and cut the string with some scissors, opening the box and finding some vanilla cupcakes inside. I let out a sigh. Gracie skips over, her backpack over her shoulders. "Are those cupcakes Daddy?"

"Yeah, they're from that café we went to yesterday."

She smiles. "Can I have one now?"

"No, but I'll put it in your lunchbox and you can eat it at lunch after your sandwich, okay?" She nods and I kiss her nose. She scrunches it up and giggles. "Let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

I stand at the counter of the shop. It's been a slow morning, to be expected for a Tuesday. I feel my eye drawn to the café across the street. What is she doing? Is she just another person that feels sorry for me? I don't need her pity. Or was she just trying to be nice?

"Edward?" I snap out of my state and turn to Mike. "I, um, need the night off tomorrow."

"That's sort of short notice."

"I know, but I swapped shifts with Garrett. Just figured I'd check with you first." I nod. "Great, thanks. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need a cup of coffee. Do you mind watching the shop and Logan for a bit?"

* * *

><p>I walk into the café and see Jessica behind the counter. She smiles when she sees me.<p>

"Edward, hi."

"Hi Jessica. Is Bella around?"

"Yeah, let me get her." She disappears into the back and comes out with Bella a moment later. She comes out behind the counter.

"Did you get the cupcakes?"

"I did. What were they all about?"

She sighs and looks at Jessica.

"Could you take care of things for awhile?" Jessica nods and we walk out, Bella grabbing her sweater from the coat rack by the door. She puts it on as we walk down the sidewalk.

"So, explain. I pour my heart out to you last night and you run off. Then you send me and my kids cupcakes?"

She sighs again and lays with a loose thread on her sweater. "Let's just say I can relate a lot to it. From Gracie's perspective." I cock an eyebrow. "My parents got married very young. I followed not long after. My mom too struggled with postpartum depression but it lasted. She was miserable most of my life. Then when I was ten, she left my dad, taking me with her for a bit. Until she met her new boyfriend. They moved to Florida and shipped me back to live with my dad."

I feel my face soften. Oh no. "Bella…I'm so sorry…" She waves me off.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago, I'm a big girl now. But my life wasn't easy as a result. I mean, my dad tried all he could but it led to some other issues….I got involved with this guy…" She trails off. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. All that matters is, even though she's young, this could affect Gracie as she gets older. And I want you to know you're going to have to handle it."

My eyebrow stays raised. This is a new one. Sure, Mom gives me parenting advice time to time but it's more about not being so easy with Gracie or what brand of diapers to use for Logan. "You're that concerned?"

"Normally I don't let myself get involved but I had to." She sighs once again. "I'm sorry, I know I sound crazy."

"You don't, you were concerned." I partially grin. "She really loved the cupcakes."

"Good, I never met a kid that loved vanilla that much."

"She's allergic to chocolate." Bella makes a face. "I know, it sucks. She used to be such a chocolate freak but now all she does is break out into hives."

"That's scary." She turns around and looks back at the café, then across the street at my shop. "Why Aged By Grace?"

"I opened it a little after Gracie was born. I wanted to incorporate her name somehow."

"Nice."

I stick my hands in my pockets. "So...do you want to have dinner this weekend?"

She stares at me for a minute. "Dinner?"

"Yeah. As a thank you…for the cupcakes," I offer up lamely. She grins.

"Sure."

"I um, don't have your number."

"Stop by the café, Saturday at 7:30."

I nod and head back across the street. What did I just do?

* * *

><p>"You asked her on a date?" Emmett's big bear laugh fills the room and I shoot him a look.<p>

"Not a date, it's just dinner."

"Same difference. Do Mom and Dad know?"

"No."

"Alice?"

"Hell no. She would go crazy. I only told you because I thought you could handle it."

"I can, I can, I promise." He takes a sip of his beer. "So, are you sure you're ready for "dinner"?"

I sigh and rub the back of my neck. "I don't know. I mean…I have so many mixed feelings towards Kate. I love her and I probably always will. But she hurt me and the kids…I always knew I'd have to move on but it hasn't even been a year yet."

Emmett sighs. "I'd probably want to kill Rosalie myself if she did what Kate did."

"She was sick Em," I say softly. "She was depressed. She could've came around."

"But you'll never know. You'll never know if she was going to come back. All you do know is that she filed for divorce and left you alone with two kids to raise. All of the what ifs disappeared when she died that night. I know it might sound harsh, but you can either be hung up by all those what ifs, or just go have dinner. Even if it doesn't lead to anything, you deserve a night off from parenthood. You've been doing it every night since it happened."

I sit there, taking in the words of my older brother. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "You deserve to have a little fun. And I can get not telling Mom, she'll probably spaz out. Rose and I will watch the kids for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we love watching the munchkins. Plus, Rosalie has been bugging me to have another. Maybe being around that fuss budget Logan will give her a break from it." I roll my eyes.

"My kids aren't to be used as your birth control."

"Yeah, yeah, too bad."

Logan starts fussing on the floor. I pick him up and hold him close. "Alright buddy, I know, we need to go get Gracie."

"So Saturday night, six thirty? Or earlier so you can get ready?" Emmett asks. I nod.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't wear that tie Daddy." I look down at Gracie, who's sprawled out on my bed playing with Barbies.

"Excuse me?"

"That tie. It's ugly."

I roll my eyes. "Is that so Miss Fashion expert?"

"Uh huh." She pauses and puts her doll down. "Are you going on a date?"

I sit next to her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're dressing up nicely. And you only used to dress up nicely when you went on dates with Mommy."

I bite down on my lip. She remembers that? I know it's only been a year, but…sometimes Gracie seems so much older than six years old. "It's not a date, I'm just having dinner with a friend."

"Who's the friend?"

I laugh. "Aren't you nosey?" But she just stares at me. I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. "Remember Bella?"

Gracie's eyes light up. "The one who sent us the cupcakes?" I nod.

"I'm having dinner with her tonight to thank her for them."

"Why are you dressing up for her then? You don't dress up when you go out with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett."

"Well they're slobs, so I don't want to make them feel bad." She giggles and I kiss her head. "Go put your dolls away and pack up a bag, you'll be spending the night at Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's."

"Yay!" She grabs her dolls and hops off my bed, skipping off to her bedroom. A sigh escapes my lip. A date. How can she be so smart? Technically, that's not what this is, but I know eventually I will have to date. And I just don't know how Gracie will take it.

* * *

><p>"Gracie! Daddy got me the Lego Movie!" That's the greeting we get from my nephew, Patrick, when the door opens at Rosalie and Emmett's house. A big grin goes across my daughter's face.<p>

"No way!" She runs in with Patrick just as Rosalie walks up to the door shaking her head.

"That movie, I swear." She kisses my cheek and I walk in, her closing the door behind me. "Wow Ed, you clean up nice."

I look down at myself, as if I forget what I put on forty five minutes ago. A simple black dress shirt, khakis and brown loafers. I adjust Logan. "I was going to wear a tie, but Gracie vetoed it."

"The ugly one I gave you for Father's Day? Good call. Come here my Logey," she says, her voice going into a coo for the last part, taking him from me.

"So you knew it was ugly…and you bought it for me, why?"

"Because I like making you look silly, yes I do," She tickles Logan, clearly no longer interested in me. Rose has always had wicked baby fever, she freaked Emmett out on their first date, talking about kids. The two were only twenty six. Patrick is five, just a year younger than Gracie and I can tell it won't be long before she convinces Emmett to have number two.

As if he can read my thoughts, Emmett walks over and puts an arm around his wife's waist. "Hey bro. Ready for your big date?"

"It's not a date," I say rolling my eyes.

"Dinner, date, tomato, tomat-oh." I roll my eyes again. "So what's this girl's name again?"

"Bella, Bella Swan. She owns that new coffee shop across the street from my store, Bella's Beans."

Rosalie smiles. "I was in there the other day. Dealt with a perky girl."

I laugh. "Perky, yeah…that's not Bella. Probably Jessica, the co-owner." I hand over a ladybug suitcase and a circus themed diaper bag. "Thanks for keeping them all night. I don't plan on having her over but…"

"Stay out as late as you need, we've got the kids," Emmett tells me. I head into the living room where Patrick and Gracie are sprawled out on the floor, the movie already on. I kneel down next to her.

"Bye Gracie." She doesn't look up.

"Bye Daddy."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Be good for Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie." She just nods, her eyes trained on the bright animations on the screen before her. I sigh and kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

I get up and go into the kitchen where Rosalie's working on dinner, Emmett's sitting at the table, playing with Logan. I walk over and kiss my son's cheek. "Bye bye buddy. Daddy loves you."

"Bye," he replies with a big smile on his face. I can't help but smile back.

"Now get out of here," Emmett says. "Go have fun bro, you deserve it."

* * *

><p>I hold my leather jacket closer to me as I make my way down the sidewalk towards Bella's Beans. Just as I go to open the door, it opens before me and Bella steps out. She looks fantastic…she's wearing a simple blue dress, paired with a black shrug. Her hair is up and she's wearing a lot subtler makeup than usual. She smiles when she sees me.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey." I walk back towards the parking garage. "So, where do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking we could drive into Port Angeles. It's not too far and they have this great Italian place."

"Should've pegged you for an Italian lover," I say with a grin. She rolls her eyes. "It sounds great. Do you want me to drive us?"

"Follow me, I prefer to have my own truck," she responds as we approach a rusty old truck. I raise an eyebrow. "Don't hate the truck."

"Alright, alright. I'll be the one in the Mom Van."

And the infamous laugh escapes her lips.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you were right, this place is great."<p>

It took us awhile to get to Port Angeles with the traffic, so I was a tad grumpy and hungry when we arrived. Now, settled in with our mushroom ravioli and red wine-Bella ordered for us-I'm feeling much better.

"I told you," she says as she takes a bite.

"Do you come here often?" I ask as I sip my wine.

"Jessica and I spent a lot of time here buying stuff for the café, I'm not much of a shopper like she is, but I am a foodie, so I was in charge of finding the places to eat."

I grin. "Have you two been friends long?"

"Since high school," she replies with a nod. "Everyone says we should make the worst friends, we're so different. She's so preppy and loud and I'm…reserved." She laughs again. "But we were both very studios and spent a lot of time in coffee shops, especially when it came to the SATs. We both always joked about opening our own place. Then in college, we finally were like, why just make it a joke?"

"That's great."

"What about you? The antique shop?"

"He started dating my little sister Alice when I was working on his business degree, he already had his and just seemed like the perfect partner. I originally wanted to go in it alone, but now, after Kate…" I trail off and clear my throat. "It's just good to have him around."

Bella nods and holds up her wine glass. "To business with friends." I grin."

"To business with friends." We clink and then sip.

* * *

><p>"What's it like having kids?" Bella asks as we make our way down the sidewalk. After we finished eating, we fought over the check before finally agreeing to go Dutch-though I swear that sneaky woman ended up paying more than me. We decided to walk off the meal by window shopping.<p>

"It's…it's hard to explain. They become your life, even if you don't plan on it. I always say my life began the day Gracie was born." She smiles partially. "Your life goes from being about just want you want to these little people….and Barbies…and Leap Frog."

And there goes that laugh again. "I think I'd like kids one day," she says softly. "I used to not think they were in my radar, I was too busy planning for the café but now…I don't know."

"I don't think you'd regret it. You'd be a kick ass mom, your kids wouldn't get away with shit."

"And your kids do?"

I sigh. "It's hard. You know, it was never like Kate just did all the parenting, we both put in equal work. But since she died, it's like I have problems saying no or really laying down the law with Gracie."

"You need to work on that." I raise an eyebrow. "I know that's blunt, it's just…" she sighs. "My dad was the same way after my mom walked away. I was older, so I took advantage of it, I'm sure Gracie doesn't realize she could yet. Anyway, it didn't do me any favors. I know it's hard, but…really the best thing you can do for her is lay down the law."

I nod. "My mom tries to tell me the same thing…I know it's better for her…and Logan too, he's getting to an age where soon he'll be able to understand the consequences of his actions…I just feel so bad for them."

"I know," she says. She reaches over and takes my hand. I look down at it and then down into her eyes. She releases my hand and puts it on my face, her lips soon colliding with my own.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know how posting will go after next week. I start a new job in a new state on the 19th and I leave next week to move down there, so we'll see. I do plan on writing some more, so hopefully I'll have another chapter up of everything before I go.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck," Bella mutters as I push her down onto the backseat of her car. I stare down at her, the moonlight shining through the back window, where I can just barely make out her face, yet she's still so fucking beautiful. It's been a little more than a year since I've gotten any action and I don't think I've ever been so horny. I unbutton my shirt and discard it to the side as she quickly moves off her dress and bra. I'm trying to keep up with her when I feel her grabbing at my belt, she pulls it off and then works down my pants, then moving down my boxers…with her teeth. I let out a groan of ecstasy.

"You like that?" She says and in the dark, I can see her grin.

"Yes baby," I moan as she kisses down my leg, she soon reaches that all important area and I groan again. "Yeah, yeah, oh yeah." The feeling is one I can't even describe, as I let her work her magic.

Kate was never this good. Why am I even thinking about her right now? I don't even care…

I push Bella down onto the seat when she's finished and she nearly tumbles to the ground. I catch her swiftly and push her hair back, kissing down her neck, it's now her turn to let out a moan.

"Edward…" she whispers in a tone I've never heard come out of her mouth. "I want you in me."

"Okay baby," Oh God, how I love calling her that. Soon, we are one.

"Harder…harder… oh my God…." And after that, other than the obvious noises, it is completely quiet.

* * *

><p>I sit on the floor of the car, with Bella sprawled out over the seat, her hand hanging down, me holding it.<p>

"Fuck," she mutters again. "I mean fuck it Edward I knew you'd be good but…" I grin.

"And that's after a year of nothing." She looks down at me.

"Nothing? Seriously? A year?"

"It's not easy to have sex in the last trimester of pregnancy and you're really supposed to abstain from it for at least a month after the baby is born…" I trail off and shrug. She grins this time.

"Well fuck it." I let out a laugh.

"You really love that word don't you?"

"Fuck yeah." I laugh again and then it grows quiet again. After a few beats, she speaks up. "Edward…I know we said this was just a friendship thing…" I cut her off.

"Seriously Bella, this was the most fun I've had in a very long time."

"I just…I'm going to sound like a total bitch…and it's kind of dumb after what we just did…I just don't know how fast I want this relationship to go." She props herself up on her elbows, her curls cascading back on her shoulders. "Maybe it's an odd view, but I don't see sex as the main component to a healthy relationship. Sex to me is just…"

"Sex," I say, cutting her off for the second time. "Sex to me never meant anything either. I mean, yeah it's important to know if you have that kind of chemistry with someone, but it doesn't mean we have to jump into some whirlwind romance. We can totally take this slow."

She smiles. "Most men don't have that point of view."

"I'm not most men."

"So I've figured." She leans down and kisses me.

"Do you want to come spend the night? I didn't plan on this, but Rosalie and Emmett are keeping the kids all night so I could stay out late."

"I have to be at the café early tomorrow or I would." She kisses me again. "But I will call you."

"You better."

* * *

><p>The drive home is quiet, I don't even turn the radio on. I let my mind replay the events of the night. It was truly the most fun I've had in so long. Emmett's right, I deserve this. Even if it's just something fun, not anything serious…I do need this. It's weird, a single father needing a fuck buddy but Bella isn't just a booty call…I do see it going somewhere, when we are ready.<p>

I pull up at the house and head inside. It's so quiet. I haven't spent a night away from Gracie since Kate died and I've never been away from Logan overnight. I check my watch. It's close to midnight. One of them should still be up. I decide to try Emmett first. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey bro, how was it?"

"Good, I just got in now."

"Dinner took awhile, eh?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, we also did some walking around after. How are the kids?"

"Good, Gracie and Patrick watched Frozen after The Lego Movie and then passed out around nine. Logan was asleep long before then, but was up a little while ago, Rose says that tooth is still coming in."

I sigh. "Poor little guy."

"He's back asleep now." It's quiet for a moment and then my phone buzzes. "Check your texts." I open it up to find a picture of Rose fast asleep, with Logan sleeping beside her, Emmett looking on adoringly. A smile spreads across the face.

"My little man," I whisper.

"Yeah bro, now I see what Rosalie is saying. I remember with Patrick was that little."

"So it looks like my kids became opposite birth control for you." As soon as I utter birth control, I instantly think _shit_. I didn't use a condom tonight and I didn't ask Bella….

"Yeah," Emmett cuts off my thoughts. "We'll see."

"Uh huh. Well thanks bro, I'll be there around nine or ten tomorrow."

"Don't rush it, we'll feed them breakfast so don't sweat it."

"'Kay. Night."

"Goodnight."

I hang up the phone and instantly go back into my texts, soon realizing I don't have Bella's cell. I go up into my bedroom and grab my laptop. After a quick Google search for **"Isabella Swan, Forks, WA"**, I find her address and home and cell number. I quickly send her a text.

_**Are you on the pill?**_

A moment later, my phone buzzes again.

_**Who is this?**_

_**How many people could possibly be needing to ask you that question?**_

My phone rings and I answer it.

"To answer your question, about ten."

I roll my eyes. "I realize I should've asked at the scene but..."

"Don't worry about it. Yeah, I'm on Mirena, we have nothing to worry about."

"Good." I pause for a moment.

"And believe it or not, for me that was the first time in a few months and I just had a gynecologist visit, no STDs."

"Great."

"How'd you get this number?"

"You're the only Isabella Swan in Forks."

"Of course I am."

"Did you make it home okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Uh huh. I just called my brother to check on the kids."

"Great." Another pause. "Well we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"You totally got laid last night."<p>

That's the greeting I receive from my baby sister when I walk into Rosalie and Emmett's house the next morning.

"Hello to you to Alice." I respond, rolling my eyes. "Why would you even say that?"

"You have a glow."

"I do not." I say, giving her a look.

"I was kidding but given your reaction…"

"I am not discussing this with my baby sister."

She makes a face. "I'm twenty six, Edward."

"Still my baby sister," I kiss her cheek. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're watching Patrick for Rose and Em, they have some errands to run, easier to do sans five year old."

We make our way into the kitchen. Gracie and Patrick sit at the table, eating French toast. Gracie looks up and sees me, a smile spreading across her face. She scrambles down from the table and runs over to me. I smile and swift her off her feet, holding her close.

"Hey Sugar Plum," I murmur, kissing her cheek. "Did you have fun with Patrick?"

"Uh huh. We watched The Lego Movie and Frozen and ate spaghetti and then Uncle Emmy gave us ice cream." I grin.

"Sounds like a fun night."

"It was."

"Not just for the kids." I turn around and see Rosalie standing in the doorway holding Logan, Emmett and Jasper not far behind her. I grin even harder.

"Hey buddy." I put Gracie down and take my boy. He laughs and wraps his arms tightly around my neck. "Thanks for watching them last night, guys."

"Any time," Rose replies. "How was your dinner?"

"It was a lot of fun."

"You deserve it," Jasper says. "Though I suppose this won't help our shift situation."

I roll my eyes. "I think we can start having Mike close. He really seems to be trustworthy, he's proving himself."

"We'll talk about all of this on Monday."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another one so soon, I know, I know. So I have set up a Facebook fan page, just so I can show you guys visuals for my stories. It's titled Just An Outlaw, just search it, the icon is of Brandon and Callie from The Fosters. If you have trouble finding it, just shoot me a PM and I'll send you the link. <strong>_

_**I know this chapter was a little hot and heavy. I am working on writing sex scenes and this will not be the last one in the series. I am also trying to work in Edward's family more, because they are a huge part of his support team, as I'm sure you all have seen. **_

_**Keep reviewing please. =D Xoxo, Taylor. **_


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't have sex for a year and now I get it on the regular. It's fantastic. Bella's fantastic. We do go on dates, alternating who picks where we go. Sushi one night, dancing another. I love my kids but it's so good to get out and have adult conversation that has nothing to do with the shop. We even went to the movies one night, the movies. The last movie I saw in theaters was Frozen, I couldn't even tell you the last time I had been with Kate.

"Daddy, help!" Gracie pleas. She's standing in my room, her costume half on. It's Halloween and Logan's first birthday. We'll be celebrating tomorrow officially. I felt bad at first, but he's too young to even notice what's going on. In a few years, he'll have his parties when he wants.

Gracie is going as Elsa. When she told me she wanted to dress up as her, I cringed, knowing she'd be the zillionth girl out there dressed like that. But it was her choice. The birthday boy himself is going as Sven-Mom's idea. Gracie voted Olaf but Mom insisted on Sven-and looks adorable, if I do say so myself.

I help Gracie into her dress and then set to work on her hair, trying to braid it the way Alice taught me.

"Daddy can I wear makeup?"

"No way."

"But Claire's mommy is letting her!"

"Well I'm not Claire's mommy."

"But Daddy!"

"No Gracelyn. I said no."

She glares at me as I finish up the last of her braid and runs out of the room. I sigh and lift Logan into my arms, resting my forehead onto his.

"Happy birthday buddy."

* * *

><p>I hold Logan as I walk down the sidewalk with Rosalie. Gracie is a few feet away with Patrick, who is decked out in his homemade Lego Movie Emmett costume. His father, Emmett, opted to sit at home and watch scary movies while he hands out candy.<p>

"She seems happier," Rosalie says. "I told you she'd get over it."

"It's hard saying no."

"But you did and that's what counts." She takes Logan from my arms. "Esme did an awesome job on the costumes."

"She always does." Mom was so happy to see the kids in the costumes when we brought them over before trick-or-treating. She had insisted on even making the Elsa dress and it was pretty damn close to the other ones made by the Disney company. My phone rings and I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Edward."

It's Bella. I grin. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the kids trick-or-treating."

"It's Logan's birthday."

I grin again, happy she remembered. "We're celebrating tomorrow."

"Oh. I bought him a gift."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Well we're having a party tomorrow, you should come."

"I don't know…"

"Free cake and margaritas."

"You're serving alcohol at a one year old's birthday party?"

"It'll be mostly adults."

"I'm in. What time?"

"Two."

"See you then." There's a click and I put my phone away.

"You're falling her." I look down at Rosalie.

"How did you know who I was talking to?"

"Your face. Edward, Alice told me…"

"Alice doesn't know a thing. We're just friends."

"You're sleeping with her."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not discussing my sex life with you."

She sighs. "Fine." We approach another house and watch as Patrick and Gracie run up the steps, keeping a tight hold on their pillow cases.

* * *

><p>"He looks so cute," Mom squeals as she lifts Logan up. He's in a white onesie with a blue one on it and is also wearing khaki pants and a red sweater. "I love that onesie."<p>

"Kate bought it…way back when she was pregnant." I look down. I did my best not to think of Kate yesterday. Between Gracie's Halloween party at school, the store and trick-or-treating, I was busy. Today is hard. While she wasn't over the top excited for Logan, she did a good job of pretending that she was. She bought so much stuff in advance.

Why couldn't the happiness have been real?

I feel Mom's hand go on my shoulder. "I know sweetheart, it's hard."

I blink the tears away and take Logan from her. "Come on baby boy, let's party."

* * *

><p>About a half hour after the party begins, Bella walks in. She looks gorgeous. She's wearing a yellow sweatshirt and jeans, her hair actually curled. She's holding a huge box wrapped in Sesame Street wrapping paper. I grin and walk over.<p>

"Hey," I tell her taking the gift. It takes everything not to kiss her in front of everyone. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." She looks behind me and flinches. I turn around to find Mom, Rosalie and Alice staring at me from the picnic table. I let out a groan.

"Ignore them. And you don't have to answer any of their questions that you don't want to."

"Bella!" Gracie runs up to us, a huge smile on her face. "You're here! It's Logan's birthday."

"I know," Bella replies with a smile.

"The party's boring. All my cousin wants to do is play army guys."

"I figured you might be so I brought this." She reaches into her bag and pulls out an Elsa doll. Gracie's eyes light up as she takes it from her.

"Say thank you to Bella," I remind her.

"Thanks Bella!" And with that, she takes off.

"You didn't have to get her anything."

"I wanted to. I remember my cousins used to get so jealous of each other when their siblings had a birthday and would get presents and they didn't."

"What happened to not indulging her?"

"That was you, not me, her new, cool friend Bella." I roll my eyes and put an arm around her as I lead her over to the food.

* * *

><p>"So Bella, what do you do?" Mom asks.<p>

"I own a coffee shop, Bella's Beans."

The sun is setting, the air is becoming cooler. For it being the first of November, it was actually a really nice day. Gracie and Patrick are inside, watching a movie, while Logan sleeps in Bella's arms. She held him after presents and he got comfy, she hasn't wanted to put him down the whole time. They look sweet together.

"I've been in there," Rosalie pipes up. "It's nice."

"Thank you."

Awkward silence. "I can't believe how much loot Logan got," I say. "He's only one."

"We love to spoil him," Alice coos, looking over at my sleeping baby boy. Then she grows serious as her eyes go up to Bella. "So what exactly are you and my brother?"

"Don't answer that," Jasper says, shooting his wife a look. Bella shifts uncomfortably. Damn it Alice.

"Sorry about my daughter," Dad says, himself also looking uncomfortable as he glares at Alice. "She's blunt."

"It's fine," Bella mutters, as her cheeks flush. Mom, Alice and Rose exchange looks and I sigh. Bella looks down at Logan, differently then she has all day, like he's a bomb about to explode. She quickly moves him into my arms. He stirs, but doesn't wake up. "It was fun, thank you. Nice meeting all of you." She stands up and grabs her purse.

"Bell, wait, I'll walk you…" But she's already gone before I can finish my sentence. "Thanks a lot Alice." I get up as Logan's eyes open and he begins to whine. I slowly rock him, trying to get him to go back to sleep.

"I just…"

"That was uncalled for," Jasper scolds.

"Seriously, you three are horrible," Emmett adds.

"Three?" Mom raises an eyebrow.

"You were whispering too," Dad reminds her.

"Well I want to know about her," Mom says, her voice confident but her eyes on the ground.

"She told you about herself," I say.

"So seriously, what are the two of you?" Alice asks.

"You obviously like her."

"We're friends."

"It's more than that."

"No. It's not." I feel my grip tighten on Logan as his eyes shut again.

"Then why is my husband always covering your night shifts on the same nights Mom and Dad are watching the kids?"

"We hang out, okay? I'm an adult, I've been alone for a year, I'm allowed to have fellow adult friends."

"Are you sleeping together?" Rosalie asks. My mouth forms into a tight line and she looks away. "Sorry."

"Out."

"Edward." Mom is on her feet, trying to touch my arm. I yank away.

"Get your kids and chatty spouses and get out. I needed your support today and you acted like vultures."

"We just care," Rosalie says softly.

"If you cared, you wouldn't have acted how you did today. Now get the hell out."

* * *

><p>I climb into bed a few hours later, my mind taking over the silence. Mom, Rose and Alice all apologized about fifty more times before they left, but I'm still pissed. Dad called me after I the kids to bed. I said I was over it, but I'm not. I can't believe they acted like that. I pick up my phone and dial Bella's number for what has to be the twentieth time tonight. After a few rings, her voice fills my ear…<p>

"You've reached Bella, co-owner of Bella's Beans, I can't get to the phone right now. Leave me a detailed message and I'll get back you as soon as I can."

I hang up the phone at the beep, I've left too many messages at this point. I tilt my head back and stare up at the ceiling. This is killing me. I love her. I know I haven't known her very long. But I love her.

And because of my mother and sisters' big mouths, I just might lose her.

It's been a week since Logan's party. I've seen Mom, of course and she does seem sorry, my sister and sister-in-law too. I'm trying to forgive them but it's hard.

* * *

><p>Bella hasn't returned my calls or texts. She hasn't been at the café when I drop by or at least that's what Jess tells me. I've tried to busy myself with the store and the kids but she's always on my mind.<p>

It's getting colder as the days go on. Thanksgiving is right around the corner and soon it will be Christmas.

And in another week, will be a year since Kate died.

I hate thinking about it, about her. But with Bella on my mind, she's right behind her. What if we got that divorce? Would she have come back around for the kids? Would she have missed so much? What would she think of Bella?

"Edward, did you hear me? We have some news." My head snaps up and I look around. I'm at Jasper and Alice's. They invited us over for dinner as another apology. But the whole time, I had a feeling there was something more to it.

"I'm pregnant," Alice says.

I partially smile.

"That's fantastic guys, congratulations." I get up and hug them both.

"I'm only six weeks, but we wanted you to be the first o know."

"So you'll have to take some night shifts bro," Jasper says with a smirk.

"Oh I'm prepared to. Not like I have much else going on."

Alice bites her lip. "Still no word from Bella?"

"No."

"Edward I'm…"

"Don't apologize again Alice, it won't change a thing."

* * *

><p>I tuck Gracie into bed. "Goodnight Sugar Plum, I love you."<p>

"I love you too Daddy." I kiss her forehead and go downstairs where Mom is.

"Am I crazy?"

"No, you're not. You need to do this."

"Thanks for coming over so late Mom."

"I do still feel guilty."

I sigh and kiss her cheek before walking out of the house. I get in my car and pull out, looking at the time. It's almost nine. I did try calling her before but of course she didn't answer. I pull up at her house and put the car in park, just staring at it for a moment. I need to do this. I need to tell her how I feel. I get out of the car and walk up onto the porch, knocking on the door. It swings open and there she stands, looking as beautiful as ever, even in just yoga pants and a tank top, her hair on the top of her head in a messy bun. She bites her lip.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"You're not answering my calls."

"There's a reason for that."

"Look Bella, if this is about my sisters and Mom…"

"It's not them Edward!" She shouts. I raise an eyebrow and she sighs. "Look, they're nosy people, my dad probably would've treated you the same way. It's not them."

"Then what is it?"

"Because I don't know what we are."

"We agreed we're just…"

"I know. And yet we have sex and we kiss and we hold hands. And at the end of each time we say we're "just friends"."

"So you want more?"

"I don't know what I want."

"Bella, I love you…"

"What did you just say?"

"I love you Bella. I'm in love with you."

The tears spring to her eyes and she quickly wipes the ones that fall. "Stay away from me Edward."

"Bella…"

"Don't call me, don't come to the café and don't come around here. Just…just stay out of my life." And with that, the door is shut in my face.

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy with my new job. I hope you all enjoyed this. What do you think of Bella's reaction? Will Edward and her find a way to be together?**

**I also did start a Facebook page for my fanfiction stories. I've only posted a few things, because like I said, I've been busy, but please check it out. It's called Just An Outlaw, the icon is Brandon and Callie from The Fosters, the cover is Edward and Bella, in case you have trouble finding it. I'll be posting visuals for this story.**

**Hope you all have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Edward**_

The door slams in my face and I bite down on my lip, the tears coming to my eyes. I make my way to my car and get in, laying my head down on the steering wheel. What the hell just happened back there? I told her how I felt and that's her response? I wasn't exactly expecting a big romantic scene but I was expecting…well anything but that.

I drive home and Mom's asleep on the couch. I simply cover her with a quilt and make my way upstairs. After checking on the kids, I head into bed, my eyes going over to a picture of Kate and myself. I then cast my eyes upward.

"Tell me God, what I did? Why do these women keep leaving me?"

I sit down on my bed, Bella's words ringing through my mind. I have two options. Chase after her, like I've been doing for so long…or do as she says. I flashback to that day when Kate when missing. I did try to find her, to bring her home. Not for me, but for our kids. Bella means nothing to the kids and I mean nothing to her…so why should I let her mean something to me?

I love her. And I probably always will.

I take my phone out and scroll through my Facebook feed. I type in Bella's name and stare at her profile picture. She's beautiful. She's so fucking beautiful.

But I can't do this. Not again. So it's with a heavy heart that I unfriend her, following my deleting her number out of my phone.

If only I could do the same with my heart.

_**Bella**_

I lean against the door, shutting my eyes as the tears come to them. I haven't cried in years. I'm not about to start now.

"Who was that?" My eyes open and I see Jacob standing before me. I do my best to suck back my tears and duck my head.

"No one."

"He sounded serious."

"It's no one Jake." I meet his deep brown eyes. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah." He grabs the box off the floor. "Seriously Bella, who the hell was that? Did he really just say 'I love you'?"

"If he did, what do you care?" I snap. It's been hard enough having Jacob around here for the past couple hours, the last thing I need is him butting in.

"Your right, I don't." He heads for the door. "I should've warned him. You don't love anyone."

I tilt my head back. "Jacob…"

"You don't even love yourself."

"Just get the fuck out." I snap again, pointing to the door. He scoffs and walks out. I lock the door behind him and walk into my kitchen, staring at the bottle of wine that sits there. I shrug off the urge and walk into the living room, the one I've barely stepped in since it all happened. Pictures of Jacob and I are everywhere. Our keepsake Save The Date card and wedding invitation sit proudly on the mantle. I bite down hard on my lip.

Jacob and I met my freshman year of college. I let myself fall for him, despite never having been one for serious relationships. I was majoring in business, himself looking into teaching. I did fall for him, hard. He supported me every step of the way. A year after graduation, it seemed like the obvious move to get engaged. I said yes without even really giving it much thought. We were together for five years, both done with college, ready to start the next chapters of our lives.

Then we picked the date. And I was shopping for dresses while he picked the perfect first dance song. Soon I was wondering if I was making the right choice. But it was too late to say anything, or at least I thought. I kept telling myself it was cold feet, that I did love Jacob. Then one night, I realized that I didn't. I didn't want to get married…I didn't want to be tied down. Jessica and I were so close to opening the café. Was it really the time to make a life long commitment?

So I did what my mother did…I ran. I took off to Arizona where I spent some time by myself. Jacob kept calling me but I didn't have the heart to answer. I knew when I did, I'd be breaking his heart. Finally, the night before the wedding, I answered the phone.

* * *

><p>"Where are you Bella?" His soft voice came through the phone and I felt like breaking down right then and there.<p>

"Arizona."

"You need to come home…the wedding's tomorrow…"

I let out a bitter laugh, despite myself. "Jacob, I've been gone a week without answering your calls, you really think I'm coming back for our wedding."

"Okay, so we don't get married tomorrow," Jacob replied. "But come back. We can work on this…on us."

"It's not us, Jacob, it's…" I stopped myself. I was not about to utter that line.

"Seriously Bella? Six years together and you're pulling a "It's not you, it's me"?!" He asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"Jake…I thought us getting married was a good thing but now…I don't think it's what I want."

"You realize this now? A week before the wedding?"

"I've been having second thoughts for awhile."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought…I thought…"

"You thought what Bella?!" He shouted at me.

"I thought I could fall in love with you. But…I can't. I don't love you Jacob. I'm sorry."

"Fuck this and fuck you."

And with that, the line went dead.

* * *

><p>I returned to Forks not long after that. Most of Jacob's stuff was moved out of my house when I arrived and he wouldn't answer my calls. I felt horrible for what I had put him through. I didn't mean to string him along. I know now, I should've never agreed to marry him. Or I should've at least spoke up when I felt unsure. Instead I turned into the woman I never wanted to be.<p>

It's been two years since and things haven't gotten any easier. Jacob soon met someone new, just a month after our wedding was called off actually. It made me wonder how much he truly loved me or if he too, was also just going along with the motions of what we felt we had to do.

Her name's Renesme. And for what it's worth, she's beautiful. She's kind. She's also seven months pregnant. They plan on getting married after their son is born and moving back east to live closer to her parents. Which is why Jacob was here to gather the rest of his belongings and walk out of my life for good.

I settle onto the couch and stare at my blank T.V screen. Tonight, Edward told me he loved me. The man loves me.

And I love him.

But I can't do this. I can't hurt him or those beautiful children. I love Gracie and Logan too. I know they need a mother. I can't be a mother…I'll hurt all of them and what'll that do to them? Who's to say Gracie won't turn out like me? And Logan…he's too young to remember anything but by the time I fuck up, he'll remember that the only woman he ever knew as his mommy, left him.

And Edward…he had one woman leave him. She could never come back. I can't put him through what Kate did.

I let out a long sigh and stand up, shutting off the light before heading upstairs. After changing, I climb into bed and do my best to fall asleep. After an hour of tossing and turning, I turn on my bedside lamp and grab my laptop. I go onto Google and type in Renée Dwyer. The search is too wide so I narrow it down to Jacksonville, Florida. Even so, there are still quite a few of them. I try to use Facebook, but nothing pops up.

"Of course she wouldn't have a Facebook," I mutter. "She repelled any form of technology." I try to find her under "Renée Swan" even, though I know she changed her name after she left Dad. Finally, I give it one last shot…Renée Higginbotham.

"Jackpot," I whisper.

* * *

><p>"You're going to Florida?" Jessica asks incredulously.<p>

The two of us are sitting in the café before opening. The sun isn't even up yet but both of us have turned on the coffee pots to give us our fuel.

"Just for a week," I say. "Two weeks tops."

" Look, I know you and you're not one to really want to hit up Disney World. What's in Florida?"

I bite my lip. I should tell someone. If I were talking to Edward, I'd tell him. But he hasn't made an attempt to talk to me since I shut him away, which is making me happy…and at the same time upset. That's done and over with. "My mom."

Jessica's eyes soften. "Oh Bella…look…you've never wanted to talk about her and that's fine…but…what do you really expect to come from it?"

"I don't know."

"Does she know you're coming?"

"No."

"Do you think she'll even want to see you?"

I flinch at her bluntness, but she doesn't bat an eye. "I don't know."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"Oh hell no." My dad would kill me. No, that's not true. While he is the sheriff of Forks, he's never been unsupportive. While most parents would be concerned about a new business failing, he pushed Jess and I to pursue the coffee shop, even giving us five thousand dollars. But he would be concerned about me looking for my mom and try to talk me out of it.

"I guess I can take care of things. Though I wish I could just go with you."

"No Jess…this has to be something I do on my own."

* * *

><p>"It's a business trip, Daddy," I lie as I get out of my cab, making my way to the airport. I'm pulling a wheel suitcase behind me and have my phone nestled between my ear and shoulder.<p>

"Owners of cafés need business trips?" Dad questions.

"It's to check out a potential supplier." God I hate lying to him.

"All the way in Florida?"

"They make some of the best ovens."

"I guess I see it. I'll just miss you is all."

"I'll be back in a week Dad, I promise."

"I love you honey."

"I love you too Dad. Talk to you tomorrow." And with that, I disconnect the line. After getting settled in on my flight, I buy some cheap and slow WiFi and scroll through Facebook. I notice Edward is nowhere on my feed. I type in his name on the search bar and it shows we are no longer friends.

_You told him to get out of your life Bella. You can't be upset that he actually did it.  
><em>

Then why am I? Why am I mad that he's not calling me, begging for me?

Maybe Jacob was right. I'm incapable of loving anyone…and anyone is incapable of loving me.

* * *

><p>After an eight hour flight, my ears are clogged and I'm exhausted. The last flight I was on was to Arizona, all those years ago and I hated that one just as much. I make my way outside, into the warm Florida air. I take off my jacket and hail a cab, heading to my hotel. I look like a hot mess which is not how I want to get this done. I check in and end up falling face first onto the bed when I arrive.<p>

I wake up a few hours later and the sun has set, yet to my body, I feel so awake. The time difference is only three hours but it's already messing with my head. I look over at the clock, it's ten thirty. Too late to do anything, so I make my way outside and grab a late dinner at a local McDonalds, the only thing open. I drive around the area, but there's not much to see, most of it tourist crap, including gift shops with Disney merchandise, despite Orlando being a two hour drive away. I make my way into one and spot an Elsa doll. Gracie would love this.

I remind myself I'm probably never going to see her again and make my way out of the store, only to return a moment later, grabbing it off the shelf and heading towards the cashier. It's nearing midnight at this point and I'm not tired at all.

"For your daughter?" She asks as she puts it in a bag.

I bite my lip. "For a friend's."

"That'll be $25.62."

I pay the woman and head outside, wondering how I'm going to get this to Gracie. I'll find a way, even if I have to enlist in Jessica's help.

* * *

><p>Around eight the next morning, I'm driving towards my mother's. I got zero sleep since my nap at the hotel and yet feel weirdly energized. I pull up at the address I found on Google and double check it with the one I found in the phone book. Yup…this is it.<p>

It's a decent sized house, not huge, but I don't see why she would need one. There's some flower beds outside, but no actual flowers. A car sits in the driveway. Hers? Her husband's? Is she even still married if she's going by her maiden name at this point?

After awhile, I get out of the car and take a few deep breaths before heading up the walkway. I feel like I'm going to be sick, but I soldier on. I finally make it to the door and knock. A few moments later, it swings open and there she stands. My mother. The years have aged her, her hair graying, crow's feet gathered by her eyes…but she definitely looks the same, down to her mismatched outfit: pink sarong and a blue tank top. She looks at me for a moment and blinks.

"Bella?" She whispers.

**So conflicting reactions on what happened in the last chapter, did your mind change after reading Bella's story? Or do you feel the same? I wanted to write from Bella's P.O.V for quite sometime now. It won't happen often, it will in the next chapter and then maybe another one down the line. The story is Edward's side of it all but as we know, there's not just one side to the story.**

**Please keep up the great reviewing. Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bella**_

"What are you doing here?" I bite down on my lip.

"I…I needed to see you."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I let out a sigh. "Actually, I'm not. I've made a lot of mistakes and I just need some answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"The kind only you can give me."

"Look if you came here to try to guilt me…"

"No, I didn't. Look, you have your reasons for what you did and I just need to know them. For my own sanity."

She looks back behind her and then back at me. For a minute, I expect her to slam the door in my face. To my surprise, she steps aside, letting me in. I enter the home and look around. It's a mess, but I'd expect no less from my mother. Clothes are strewn on the sofa, there's empty glasses on the coffee table. No T.V, just an old stereo.

"So when I was trying to find you, I couldn't under your new married name. What happened to Phil?"

"We divorced a few years after I moved down here. He wanted kids and I wasn't able to get pregnant again."

I flinch. She tried to get pregnant again, after leaving me? Why? So she could abandon them too? "You wanted to have kids with Phil, but you left me?"

She sighs. "Bella…you have to understand a lot of what happened had to do with my depression and your father. He expected me to be home all day…"

"He told you to get a job," I respond, a little to defensively.

"I'm not going to argue with you about your father. You've always idolized him." She walks into the kitchen and calls back out. "Wine?"

"It's still pretty early in the morning," I tell her. Though all I want right now is something to drink, I need to be sober for this. She returns a moment later holding a glass.

"Suit yourself." She settles into the recliner. "So, what questions do you have?"

I sit down on the couch beside her, moving a t-shirt out of the way. "Why did you leave?"

"I told you Bella, I was depressed and your father wasn't helping things."

"I understand that, but you didn't just leave him, you left me."

"I took you with me."

"At first. Until you met Phil and sent me back. Obviously Phil liked kids."

"Yes, Bella, he did. He loved kids. He even loved you."

"So then why?"

"Because…I blamed you."

I feel something hard in my throat. I try to ignore it, but it's hard. _You wanted answers Bella, these are her answers. _"Me?"

"Before I got pregnant, everything was fine. Your father and I were happy. Then you were born and I was miserable. I tried to be happy, but it was impossible. It didn't help that your father loved you. You were everything to him and he couldn't understand why I was so unhappy, I couldn't either. I don't think I ever intended on keeping you long term…I guess I always assumed I'd meet a guy who wasn't okay with me having kids. It'd be an excuse. But Phil was great, I fell head over heels with him and he was okay with you. So I told him that your father had filed for full custody…it made things easier."

The tears come to my eyes. "Did you ever even love me?"

She bit her lip. "A mother loves her child, no matter what. But sometimes, they don't love them enough to be their parent."

I tip my head back, trying to will myself not to cry. "You know…I've been incapable of letting myself fall in love for years."

"And you came all this way to blame me for it?"

"No." I look at her in the eye. "I came here to see if you thought you made a mistake all those years ago, like you had made a mistake."

"I don't think I did. You seem to be doing well for yourself, your grandmother updates me all the time, she told me about your café. That's great."

"Yes, I'm successful and I've got no one to share it with. I almost let him get away. In fact, I may have lost him for good and I know that's my own fault. But after being here today, I know I have to fight for him." I stand up. "Thanks…Reneé."

* * *

><p>I sit in my hotel, trying to book a flight to get back home. There are none until tomorrow. Just great. Though, I don't know what I'm going to say to Edward…I hurt him so badly. I told him to stay out of my life and he listened. He's moving on. He's not going to want to see me. What the hell am I going to do? Life isn't a movie, I can't just go home, show up at his doorstep and expect him to take me into his arms, forgiving me instantly.<p>

_**Edward**_

Weeks pass, Thanksgiving passes. Logan is now walking, which is crazy, my baby boy is growing before my very eyes. Gracie is growing too, she seems to be getting more grown up as the days pass, though she still happily needs me. She says she wants to join soccer in the spring, I'm not sure how I feel about it, though Emmett would be the coach, so I've been considering it. On Cyber Monday, I buy the kids' Christmas presents. Gracie's big one is her first real bike, she had one with training wheels but is finally ready to learn without them. Logan is getting a pretend tool box and tools. They'll get other stuff too, and I know the rest of the family will spoil them-especially Mom and Dad.

The kids aren't the only ones growing fast, Alice's stomach is expanding, turns out she was further along than she originally thought, she's about three months. Jasper and her will find out the sex after the New Year. I think it's going to be a girl, but Alice is determined it's a boy.

Jessica and Mike have also began dating. I didn't even realize it until Thanksgiving when she came over with him for desert. They seem happy, which is good for them. Jessica never mentioned Bella and I'm grateful for that.

It's been hard…letting going of her. I don't want to but I know I have to. She doesn't want me and she probably never will. I can't stay hooked on her. It's not good for the kids or me. It was too soon for me to start looking for someone anyway. It's only been a year since Kate's death.

"Which cookies do you want to leave for Santa?" I ask Gracie. We're standing in the kitchen on Christmas Eve. We just got back from Alice and Jasper's where we had dinner with the whole family. Tomorrow, we'll all go over to Mom and Dad's where their tree will have presents for everyone.

"Gingerbread," she responds. I grab the mix from the cabinet and we set to work. Once we're done, we settle on the couch with Logan and I read "Twas The Night Before Christmas", one of our traditions. Once that's done, I take the cookies out and we leave some on a plate along with a glass of milk.

"Bedtime," I tell Gracie as I adjust Logan on my hip.

"Can't I wait up for Santa?" She asks with a pout.

"Nope, he only comes when little boys and girls sleep. Come on Sugar Plum." I take them upstairs and tuck Logan into his crib before tucking Gracie into her bed. I head into the basement and drag up all of their presents, getting to work on their toys. Last year, I had Mom's help. It was my first year without Kate, just two months after her death. If it wasn't for Gracie, I probably wouldn't have celebrated at all. This is my first year doing it completely alone. It's quiet…too quiet.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Gracie squeals as she jumps up and down on my bed. My eyes flicker open and I glance at the clock. Six thirty. She got up later than I thought she would. "It's Christmas!"<p>

"I know Sugar Plum," I say, sitting up and smiling. I kiss her forehead. "Let's go see what Santa got you." I get up and lead her into Logan's room. He's sitting up in his crib, hugging his baby blanket.

"Merry Christmas Logey," Gracie says as I lift him up.

"Cistmas," he repeats.

"Yeah, you don't get what's going on," I respond with a laugh, kissing his head. We go downstairs and Gracie lets out a scream. I know I shouldn't but I laugh.

"A bike! Santa got me a bike!" She rushes over to it. It's bright pink with a white seat, a basket and bell on it as well. I considered wrapping it, but I think the big bow suffices. I place Logan down and he toddles over to the gifts, not even noticing his new tool bench.

After an hour of opening gifts, we're done. I've convinced Gracie that she'll have to wait to ride her bike and she's playing with one of her new dolls. Logan is more interested with the paper, of course. I lean back against the armchair, with a smile. I'm exhausted, but they're happy, so that's all that matters.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Mom says with a big smile.<p>

"Merry Christmas Mom," I reply, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The kids hug her legs before rushing into the house.

"I can't believe how fast Logan is going," Mom remarks as I remove my jacket.

"I know, he gets into everything. Last week, he got into Grace's play makeup, she was so mad."

"I seem to remember Alice getting into your stuff at that age, you and Emmett were not too happy."

"Yeah and she's still a pain now," Emmett replies with a smirk. Alice hits his arm. "Hey!"

"It's Christmas, children," Dad tells the two of them. "Behave."

"I think that's impossible for all of them," Rosalie says.

"Shush or you won't get your presents," Alice says and Rose rolls her eyes.

"What'd Patrick get from Santa?" I ask as I settle into a chair, accepting the beer from Dad."

Emmett rolls his eyes. I know how much he hates the whole Santa thing, though I don't think he really hates it. "He got an XBOX. From "Santa"." He uses air quotes.

"They're only little once," Jasper reminds him. "Soon he won't believe."

"I can't wait. Then a fat guy in a suit won't take credit for me."

"And his heart grew three sizes that day," I say with a smirk, causing my older brother to give me a Look.

"Jess and Mike will be coming over for desert," Jasper says.

"They're getting pretty serious."

"It's good for the kid. She seems to be mellowing him out."

* * *

><p>After a long day at Mom and Dad's, I load all of the gifts into the car. They got so much crap, not just from my parents but my siblings as well. Despite saying I didn't need anything, Rosalie and Emmett got me a new watch, Alice and Jasper got me a new suit and my parents set me up in a room for a weekend in Seattle so I could get a break, babysitting provided by them.<p>

"You guys didn't have to do that," I say again as I strap Logan into his carseat.

"We wanted to son," Dad tells me, you deserve it.

"I don't know if I can leave the shop with Jasper, Alice will be pretty pregnant."

"So take it after she has the kid, there's no expiration on it."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem."

"Merry Christmas Papa," Gracie says.

"Merry Christmas to you too Pumpkin," he kisses her nose. "You be good for your daddy."

"I always am."

We pull back up to the house and Gracie runs inside to play with the toys she got from the family and I take Logan upstairs. He's exhausted and half asleep. I tuck him into the crib when I hear the doorbell. I go down the stairs to find Gracie opening up the door.

"Grace!" I run towards her, but it's too late, the door is swung open and there she stands.

Bella.

What the hell? I haven't seen her in over a month, since That Night. I haven't even seen her leaving the café.

But there she is. She looks beautiful as always. Stop it Edward, she pushed you away. What the hell is she doing back here? She's holding two wrapped packages.

"Bella," Gracie says with a smile. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know sweetie, but I've been um…" She trails off and then stops. "I know." She looks down at the wrapped packages and then at Gracie. "I got this for you." She goes to hand it to her and I step in front of her. She looks up at me and gulps. "Edward."

"Gracie, go back to playing in the living room."

"But Bella got me a present."

"Go play."

"I wanna open the present."

Jesus Christ. I glare at Bella and take the present, handing it to her. "Go open it, in the living room."

"Thanks Bella," Gracie says as she runs into the other room. I fold my arms.

"What the hell?"

"Look, I know this is probably a bad time…"

"It's 8 PM on Christmas. Of course it's a bad time."

"I tried coming by earlier but you weren't home."

"Yeah, I was spending Christmas with my family. What are you doing here? You told me to stay out of your life, so I did."

"Edward…"

"Do you know how I felt Bella? I went to your house that night and poured my heart out to you. I wasn't expecting much, hell, I wasn't even expecting for you to say it back, but the last thing I was expecting, was that."

"Look I…"

"No. You broke my heart. And maybe that's my own fault. I knew going into this, it was just a fling. I knew I had bigger feelings for you, but I let it go on anyway. And then you pushed me out and you didn't even tell me why."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

I feel the anger boil over. "Didn't want to hurt me?! Bella, you _did_ hurt me!"

"I know and I'm sorry." Her voice cracks. "I have a complicated history and I know that doesn't matter, but I am so sorry Edward. I shouldn't have reacted that way. That night, my ex-fiancé was over…"

"You were engaged before?"

"Yes. It was a long time ago, to a guy I dated in college. But I hurt him too, because I couldn't let myself fall in love with him and I left him…it hurt me to have done that to him. I didn't speak to him for so long, in fact, I probably wouldn't have until he showed up that night to get the rest of his stuff. I threw myself into work after that, my house hasn't changed since, I just thought the café was all that mattered until…until…"

"Until what?"

"Until I met you." She lets out a deep breath. "Edward, I…I fell for you and that was scary. I told you about my mom, you told me about Kate. I didn't want to be like them."

"Except you were, you ran when things got tough."

"I know I did and that was wrong. I had you and those kids…I started to grow attached to them. And it hurt because I…I was scared. What if I was really like my mother? Or Kate? What if all of you grew attached to me and then morning I wasn't there anymore?"

"Only you can control your actions Bella, not your mother and not my late wife."

"I know that now. I know, I'm nothing like my mother and I would never be like Kate. I'm me and I know I can have a healthy relationship."

"I'm glad you realized that. And I wish you luck with the next guy."

A pained look goes over her face. "I don't want the next guy, Edward, I want you."

I take a step back. "No. I'm not doing this. I let go of you and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I can't keep doing this…"

"Edward just listen to me, please."

"No Bella! Look, I'm sorry about your past. And I do truly believe you're capable of love and you deserve to be loved. You deserve someone great. But so do I, so do my kids. I deserve someone who isn't going to run from me, who isn't going to shut me away. My kids need stability and the last thing you are is stable."

"I love you Edward."

I stare at her. "You can't just say that. You have to mean it."

"But I do. I love you so much Edward, I have for a long time. This past month has been complete and utter hell. I've been away from you and I've missed you. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone. Please, I know I screwed up and I know I don't deserve a second chance. I know I hurt you and no apology is ever going to be worth it." The tears fall down her face, the first time I've ever truly seen Bella Swan cry. "But I love you Edward Cullen and I want to prove to you that I can be everything you and those beautiful children deserve. I'm not perfect and I won't promise to be, but I do promise to be everything you need and want. I won't run again, I'm here and I'm real and I'm asking you for another chance. Please, I have never felt so vulnerable in my life, but you make me feel this way Edward and I just…please."

_**Please review. =) What will Edward say? I know many aren't a fan of Bella in this, so I'm interested in hearing your thoughts.**_


	10. Chapter 10

I look down into her eyes and let out a sigh. I have never seen this side to Bella before. She is truly begging me. No sarcasm, no eye rolling. This is…this is the Bella I've been waiting to see. Human Bella.

"Alright."

She sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Alright?"

"I'm going to give you another chance, Bella." A smile spreads across her face, despite the tears. "But there are some conditions."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect it any other way."

"We're going to take it slow. I want to go on a date with you, an actual date. Not just "dinner with friends" or whatever. No sex at the end of it, I do want that back with you eventually. But not until we're both seriously ready to commit."

"Alright."

"I need you to be honest with me Bella, no more secrets."

"No more secrets."

"And no more slamming doors in faces."

"No more slamming doors."

I bite my lip. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

><p>"Gracie needs to be in bed by eight thirty, Logan by seven," I tell Mike as I welcome him into the house. "Lasagna's in the oven, take it out after I leave and of course help yourself to anything…"<p>

"I've got this Edward," he tells me. I sigh.

"I just haven't left them with a babysitter other than my parents or siblings before."

"They'll be fine."

I decided to let Mike watch the kids, because he's the only one who will keep his mouth shut about Bella and myself. My family doesn't like her much, since everything went down. None of them could understand why she would treat me that way. Even if they knew now, I know they'd voice their opinions and I don't need that right now. Even Dad, who's normally supportive and my go-to guy, I couldn't even get up the nerve to call. Mike was a last resort. He's a good worker and he loves the kids. He's also been threatened with being demoted if he utters a word to my brother-in-law.

"I don't know exactly how late I'll be."

"Stay out as late as you need to, I have the day off tomorrow."

"And if Jasper calls…"

"I don't see why he would, but if he does, I'll tell him I'm on a date with Jessica or something."

"How's that going by the way?"

"Good. That café opening has been the best thing that's ever happened."

I bite my lip. "It has, hasn't it?"

Gracie comes into the room. "Mike!" She runs up to him and throws her arms around his legs. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey princess," he replies with a smile. "I'm hanging out with you and Logan tonight while your daddy's out."

She looks up at me. "Why isn't Nana and Papa watching us?"

"They're busy," I lie. It doesn't phase Gracie and she turns back to Mike.

"Can we watch Frozen?"

Mike grimaces and I speak up. "I think you've watched enough T.V today Gracie."

"But Daddy…"

"How about you guys make s'mores in the microwave?" Gracie smiles and Mike sighs in relief. I kiss my daughter's head. "Be good for Mike, I'll come say goodnight when I come home, okay?"

"Okay Daddy. Have fun."

"Thank you Sugar Plum." I thank Mike, kiss Logan's head and then go out the door. I drive to Bella's house and go up to the door. When it swings open, she looks beautiful. She's wearing a red dress with black beading and her hair is swept back into a bun. She's wearing a little more makeup than usual, but still looks stunning.

I want to call off the whole "no sex" thing right now and take her on the couch.

No Edward…no. Not how things are going to work this time around.

A smile spreads across her lips. "Edward, hey."

"You look amazing."

"So do you."

"Shall we go?"

"Let's." She grabs a black shawl off the hook along with her purse. I lead her back down to my car and open the door She raises an eyebrow.

"We're going to have a traditional first date."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"You'll see, I have a ton of surprises up my sleeve."

* * *

><p>After a bit of a drive, we're back in Port Angeles, at the restaurant of our first not-a-date-date. She grins. "You remembered this place?"<p>

"How could I forget?" I get out and open her door for her and we head inside. I walk up to the hostess desk. "Cullen, two." The hostess nods and leads us to a table, way in the back. A bottle of wine is already sitting on the table and instead of the generic menus, there's a special menu sitting there. I pull out Bella's chair for her before sitting down myself. She looks over the menu and smiles.

"Tonight," she reads aloud. "You will be enjoying the mushroom ravioli followed by the chocolate cake." She looks up at me, her smile growing wider. "How did you arrange all this?"

"I called and asked. I just wanted tonight to be special."

"I'm supposed to be proving myself to you Edward, not the other way around."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. This is our first real date." I pour us two glasses of the wine and hold mine up. "To first dates."

Bella raises her own glass. "To first dates." Our glasses clink and we each take a sip. The food comes a little bit later and it's as delicious as I remember. We talk about the coffee shop, the antique shop, about her father. We never had before and it's great to hear about him. He sounds like a really great guy and I find we may have more in common than I originally thought. She tells me about confronting her mother and I feel my heart break.

"Oh Bella…" I reach over and take her hand.

"It's not a big deal," she says. "I knew how she felt. And talking to her gave me the strength to come and see you."

"Well then I guess I should be thanking her, instead of wanting to chew her out."

She smiles and leans over, kissing my cheek.

We stand at Bella's door after our date. We stayed there for hours just talking, eating and drinking good wine. It felt good, like a real date with an amazing woman.

"You know, after an amazing date like this, you're making it very hard to not want to drag you inside," she says softly.

I hold her close to me, inhaling her sweet scent. "Trust me, I want to." She grins. "But I also want to do this right. No sex until the third date."

She smirks. "So strict Mr. Cullen."

I roll my eyes and kiss her. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

She goes inside and I head back to my car, driving home in complete bliss.

* * *

><p>"Bella, what are you doing here?" Gracie asks as she opens the door with me behind her.<p>

Bella smiles. "I'm spending New Years with you guys." She holds up a box of cupcakes. "I brought your favorite cupcakes."

"Yay!" Gracie takes the cupcakes and scurries off to the kitchen. I smile at Bella and kiss her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

It's been a week since our "first date" and things have been good, really good. I still haven't told my family about us yet, but I know I will soon. Bella and I went out the other night and I invited her to spend New Year's Eve with us. Originally I was going to watch Patrick, but Rosalie cancelled a little after Christmas for an unknown reason, saying he would come with them on their date to Seattle.

Logan toddles over and smiles up at Bella. Her eyes widen. "Oh my, he's gotten so big. And he's walking now?"

I grin. "I know."

She lifts him up into her arms. "Oh Logey, you can't grow up that fast." She rests her forehead against his. "You hear me? Slow down."

I chuckle and lead them into the living room where I've set up an array of different appetizers. Gracie comes into the room and sits down on the couch besides Bella. "Daddy says I can stay up until midnight."

"If you can make it that long."

"I can."

"Uh huh."

"I can!"

"I'm sure you will Gracie," Bella tells her soothingly.

The night goes on. We watch a couple movies and then I head upstairs to put Logan to bed. When I come back down, Gracie has her head on Bella's lap, her eyes focused on some cheesy Christmas movie. I smile at the two of them. It looks so natural, so real, so perfect.

Around eleven thirty, Gracie starts acting a bit whiny. Her eyes are drooping and she's nearly falling asleep on Bella. The movie we're watching ends and I shut off the T.V. "I think it's time for bed Gracie."

"Daddy! You said I could stay up," she protests with a yawn.

"I know, but you're tired."

She pouts and Bella kisses her cheek. "I want Bella to tuck me in."

I raise an eyebrow and Bella looks down at Gracie. "Really sweetie?"

She nods and Bella looks back up at me. "Sure, go ahead." Bella lifts her up and takes her upstairs. I follow and stand by the door, watching the two of them. Bella lets her change into some PJs and then tucks her in, reading to her from the book we're currently reading: Little House on the Prairie. Once again, I can't help but smile at the two of them. They're perfect in there together.

Like a real mother and daughter.

By the time Bella finishes, Gracie is out cold. Bella walks out of the room, shutting the door halfway. "Thanks for doing that," I whisper.

"No problem. It was fun."

"You're so good with the kids."

"They're really great. I love them Edward."

"I know you do." I kiss her and she deepens it. A few moments pass and I don't pull away. I just keep kissing her as we walk towards my bedroom. Finally, she pulls away.

"Edward…are you sure…"

"It's our third date."

"I would hardly call this a date."

"I don't care Bella. I want you. Now."

I gently push her onto the bed and take off my shirt. Outside, I can hear my neighbors having their New Year's Eve party, but ignore the loud noises and music. Bella takes off her dress, revealing a bra but no underwear. Fuck. I lay beside her, pulling her into my arms, kissing her passionately. I make my way to work off her bra as she works off my pants and underwear. I kiss down her body and she moans out in ecstasy.

"Oh my God, Edward."

"Do you want me baby?"

"Yes Edward, I want you, I want you so badly." I make my way further down her body, still kissing every inch. When I finally reach the spot, I can see out of the corner of my eye, her biting down on her lip to suppress a scream. "Jesus Christ, Edward."

"You like that baby?"

"Holy shit, yes."

After a few more moments, she's pinned me onto the bed. I'm erect as she crawls onto my chest. Outside I can hear the neighbors counting down…

_**Five.**_

"I love you Bella."

_**Four**_

"I love you too Edward."

_**Three**_

"Holy shit."

_**Two**_

"Fuck..."

_**One**_

Happy New Year.

* * *

><p>I stand in the kitchen making breakfast the following morning. Bella and I both fell asleep around one and she's still passed out, along with the kids. I put the last pancake onto the plate as my beauty enters the room, wearing her clothes from the night before.<p>

"Morning gorgeous." I gently kiss her lips.

"Morning. This all smells so good."

"Just some pancakes. Our first meal of the year."

"I'm especially hungry after the events that went down at midnight." She smirks and I wrap my arms around her, kissing her. She pulls off a moment later. "What if Gracie came down and saw us?"

"Then I'd have to explain how in love I am with the cupcake lady." She rolls her eyes and I go back to putting the food out.

"I'll go get Logan." Before I can tell her to relax, she's going upstairs and returning a moment later with my little boy. I smile and kiss his forehead.

"Morning Logey."

"Daddy." But instead of reaching out for me, he rests his head on Bella's shoulder. Gracie comes down a minute later.

"Bella! You're still here."

"I am sweetie."

"Did you and Daddy have a sleepover?"

I snort and Bella nudges me. "Yes, we did."

"Cool." She sits down at the table and Bella settles Logan into his high chair before we all sit down to eat. I look around the table and feel….content. Like…this is my family. Of course, I've always had my family. But here with my kids and Bella….I feel whole…complete. A feeling I haven't felt since Kate died.

* * *

><p>"We have to tell your parents about us," Bella says when I walk her out to her car that afternoon. Neither of us want her to leave, but she has to close the café tonight.<p>

"Oh so now who's rushing things?"

She gives me a Look. "Edward."

"Bella, we just recently got together. And you didn't exactly leave the best impression." She sighs.

"I know that. But I love you Edward and I love those kids. Today, I felt like I was apart of something and I don't want that to change."

"I don't either." I pull her close and she buries her head into my chest. "And it won't, no matter how my parents or siblings or in-laws feel about it. I'll tell them."

"I think I should be with you."

"No, it's best if I do it alone." I let out a laugh.

"What is it?" She asks, pulling her head away and looking up at me.

"It's just…we're discussing me telling my parents about us. I haven't felt like this since high school." She smirks.

"Just think, you haven't met my dad yet."

_**Edward and Bella are forging a relationship. How will it all work out? How will his family feel? I finally got my computer back, so I hope to be updating a little more frequently. By the way, there will be a part two to this story, this is not the last bit for this bunch.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks pass and Bella and I see more and more of each other. It's hard to sneak around, especially since our businesses are right across the street from each other. Mike and Jessica have become my designated babysitters, on the condition that Bella and I let each of them have a few nights off a week themselves. I hate keeping her my secret, I love her so much. I want to marry her.

Yes, I want to ask Bella to marry me. I don't know how I'm going to do it, hell I haven't even bought a ring. The last time I proposed, I was a dirt broke college student. I loved Kate, so much and she loved me. It was before things got crazy. But this time, I can give Bella the wedding she wants, that is if she wants one at all. I know I should be afraid she'll run away, like she did with Jacob but I trust her. I love her. I want her in my life. I know that means telling my family. It's hard enough keeping Gracie from blabbing about it, but I'm ready.

"Gracie's birthday is next week," I tell Bella over dinner one night. She's at the house tonight, the kids went to Jessica's for a sleepover so we could have the house to ourselves.

"I know, I already got her presents."

"Presents?" I cock an eyebrow. "Bella you know I already spoil the hell out of her and so does my family."

"I'm spoiling her Edward, so get used to it."

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, we're having the party at that children's museum. My whole family's going to be there and I want you to come."

"Edward…" She sighs. "Are you sure that's the best place for us to go public? It's supposed to be Gracie's day."

"Exactly my point, so they can't freak out on me."

"You really think they're going to be that unsupportive?"

I sigh. "I don't know Bella. I want to think they'll be happy that I'm happy. But I also know they weren't very happy with you after what went down."

"I'm not happy with myself." She chews on her lip. "But this is going fast and I want to meet them. I just don't want to ruin Gracie's birthday, I already feel like I ruined Logan's."

"You didn't ruin Logan's and you're not going to ruin Gracie's." I lean over and kiss her lips. "Plus, we'll have plenty more years for "normal" birthdays."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

My baby girl is seven years old.

Shit.

I hate this. I hate that she's growing up. It seems like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms for the first time. But at the same time, I am so proud of her. She's such a smart and kind little girl, she's everything a father could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Sugar Plum," I tell her when I walk into her bedroom. She's already sitting up in bed, her blonde hair a mess from her sleep. She grins up at me.<p>

"Thank you Daddy! I'm seven!"

"I know!" I lift her up into my arms and spin her around. "You're getting so old. But you're going to have to stop now."

She giggles. "Daddy." I kiss her forehead. "Is it time for my party?"

"Not just yet baby girl, we're going to have breakfast and then Nana's going to come over and help you get ready. She got you a new dress."

"Yay!" I carry Gracie downstairs to where Logan already is. "Logey it's my birthday."

"Birthday," Logan repeats, clapping his hands.

"Logey got you a present," I tell her.

"But Logey's a baby. He can't buy anything, he has no money."

"I gave him a loan," I say with a wink as I place her down in her chair. After a breakfast with Gracie's favorite eggs and bacon, Mom and Dad come through the door.

"Happy birthday Gracie," Mom says, kissing her cheek after Dad does.

"Thank you Nana. Do you have my dress?"

"I do." Mom holds up the bag. "And I can do your hair however you like. Let's go upstairs and get ready." Gracie takes Mom by the hand and they go upstairs. Dad's already picked up Logan and is fussing over him. My heart is pounding. I can't keep this to myself any longer.

"Dad…can I talk to you about something?"

"You can talk to me about anything son," he says. "You always have."

"Today…at Gracie's party...Bella's going to be there."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Bella? The woman that hurt you?"

"It's complicated. She showed up at the house on Christmas Day and she apologized, she explained everything."

"What exactly is everything?"

"It's not my story to share. Dad…she's been through a lot and all of what she did makes sense in a way. She's really been proving herself over the past month. I love her and she loves me and the kids."

Dad stands there for a moment, taking in everything I just laid on him. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"Let's face it, Mom and Rose haven't exactly been saying nice things about her since it all went down."

"Because they care about you Edward," he says softly. "You were already hurt by Kate. We don't want you or the kids to go through that again."

"I don't want to go through it again either." I bite my lip and blink away my tears. "Dad, I know the risks. And I'm not asking for your approval, I'm a grown man, I just need your support."

"I'll always support you Edward. I know you. You're not reckless and you always have these beautiful children's best interest at heart." He strokes Logan's cheek. "So if you think that Bella being in your life is what's best, then I will always support you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Anytime. And while I'm sure your mom will support you, she's not going to be happy."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"How is our girl seven?" Emmett asks. We're all gathered at the children's museum. The kids are playing, having a good time.<p>

"I know. I want to freeze time."

"I know what you mean. Patrick is growing up way too fast." He runs a hand through his hair. "I just hope the baby doesn't do the same."

I smirk. "Baby?"

"Shit. No, pretend I didn't say that," he says, his eyes quickly growing wide. I grin. "Shut up dude, seriously, Rose doesn't want to tell anyone until she's twelve weeks."

"Emmett, this is awesome. Congratulations. Is this why you guys didn't go out on New Years Eve?"

"Yeah, we found out that day."

"That's so awesome."

"Rose is insisting that it's going to be a girl."

"It probably will be. She was right with Logan, Gracie and Patrick."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's always right."

"Who's always right?" And with that, my sister-in-law appears beside me. I kiss her cheek.

"Emmett just slipped." She shoots him a death glare. "No, chill out, it's okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Good, let's hope your dope of a brother follows suit."

"I'm sorry babe, I'm just excited."

"Hey guys." I turn around and see Bella standing there, holding a few wrapped packages. I grin and wrap an arm around her.

"Hey babe."

"Babe?" Rosalie scoffs. "What the hell is going on?"

"Rose," Emmett says softly, though he looks just about as shocked as his wife.

"Bella and I are together, officially."

"But she…she hurt you," Rosalie stammers. She looks at Bella and gives her one of her famous ice cold stares. "You shut the door in his face after he poured his heart out to you." By now my parents, Alice and Jasper have gathered around, all except my parents looking surprised.

"I know," Bella replies softly. "I didn't want to hurt him, I thought by shutting him away, I would protect him."

"How the hell were you protecting him?" Alice asks.

"It's a long, complicated story and it doesn't make me look any better but know this. I love Edward and I love the kids…"

"Can you really love anyone?" Rosalie snaps.

"Rosalie, that's enough," Mom says, much to my surprise. She doesn't look angry…she looks calm. "Edward has decided to date Bella and we have to support him."

"How can you support this Mom?" Alice exclaims.

"Because Edward is going to make his own choices and we are going to support him. If he thinks Bella is trustworthy, then I trust her. Now, this is Gracie's birthday party and we're not going to start drama here." She turns to Bella and takes her presents. "I'll put these with the rest." And with that she walks off. I stand there in shock along with the rest of my family.

"Daddy can we have pizza now?" Gracie asks. I didn't even notice she had joined the conversation.

"Uh, sure Sugar Plum."

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Gracie, happy birthday to you."<em>

"Blow out your candles and make a wish Sugar Plum," I whisper to Gracie. She smiles at her cake, a Bella Swan creation: all vanilla with pink roses all over it. She holds her breath for a moment and then blows them out. Everyone claps and I start to cut the cake and pass it out, with the help of Mom. She really surprised me today. I knew Alice and Rose would have those reactions, but I expected Mom's to be worse. She's been so friendly to Bella. This is the same mom who interrogated Kate for a whole Thanksgiving dinner when I first brought her home. What is going on?

As everyone eats cake, I go into the closet of the party room to start putting the presents in the car, leaving Bella in charge. Mom walks over and starts to help.

"You don't have to help Mom," I tell her.

"Don't worry about it honey," she tells me as we make our way out to the minivan. I pop open the trunk and we start to load them in.

"So…you've been really nice to Bella. Unlike Rose and Alice."

"Yeah well Rose and Alice will get used to it."

"Mom, this isn't you."

"I always support you Edward."

"Support me, sure. But you interrogated Kate for an hour when I brought her home."

She sighs and shuts the trunk. "Edward, do I look stupid to you?"

"Um….no?"

"I knew you and Bella were seeing each other."

My eyes widen. "Wha…how?"

"Well for one, you're a terrible liar. Two, I haven't seen those kids a lot and yet, whenever I called the house, you were out according to your new babysitters. I put two and two together by New Year's."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew you'd tell me in your own time. I am happy for you Edward, you've been through a lot these past few years. You deserve to be happy. I'm not sure if I trust Bella just yet, but you do and that's what matters. Your kids are extremely lucky to have a dad like you to put them first, I know that you letting them be around Bella wasn't an easy decision."

"It wasn't," I admit. "But I do trust her, Mom. She loves me and the kids."

"I'm glad. I'm so happy for you baby boy." I smile as she hugs me tight and I hug her back tighter.

* * *

><p>"Well that didn't go as expected," Bella tells me as we settle down onto the couch that night. Gracie is off with Patrick, they're having a sleepover tonight, playing with all the new toys she got. Logan is asleep in his crib. We have wine. All of this, is bliss. The perfect end to the perfect day.<p>

"I know. Mom really is happy for us and that makes me happy."

"Rose and Alice though…" Bella trails off with a sigh and I kiss her cheek.

"They'll get over it."

"I sure hope so."

"They will, they'll learn to trust you again, just like I did."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible," she says with a smirk.

"Marry me," I blurt out. She raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, that's not how I meant to say it. I mean…I want to marry you and I just…I've wanted to ask you for a few weeks now. Shit Bella, I'm sorry. I don't even have a ring. I planned on doing this big romantic evening, with a beautiful ring and I just…" She places a finger over my lips.

"Edward, calm down. I don't need a ring and I don't need a romantic dinner. All I need for you is to ask."

"You mean…you want…"

"I've never wanted anything more. I didn't love Jacob and I never should've agreed to marry him. But I do love you Edward. I love you so much, you're everything to me, so are those kids. And if you ask me, I will be your wife and a mother to those beautiful babies, I already feel like I am." The tears are welling up in her eyes. "Just ask me, please."

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes Edward, yes." Our lips collide and I pull her onto my lap, holding her close to me, feeling totally in place. She just barely pulls off, resting her forehead on my own. "Fuck, Edward. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella, more than you'll ever know." I push her down onto the couch and nibble her neck.

"Edward…Gracie and Patrick…"

"Gracie and Patrick are playing with toys and watching Tangled upstairs in my room. They'll be fine." I make my way down her body and release the strings of her tube top from around her neck. It falls off her body and I'm staring down at my beautiful fiancé. Fiancé. Holy shit. I love the way that sounds.

Bella falls asleep in my arms after we finish and I'm not far behind. In the middle of the night, I hear screaming. I leap up and race up the stairs to the source of it: Logan's room. Gracie is standing there, in front of Logan's crib, where my baby boy is shaking violently. I gasp.

"Daddy…we were just going to try to pick him up so he could play and he…he's shaking." The tears are running down my baby girl's face.

"Sugar Plum, go back into my room."

"But Daddy…"

"Go Grace. Now." She runs in the other room as the seizure ends and I take my baby boy into my arms. Bella is entering the room.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Call 9-1-1. Logan…Logan just had a seizure.

_**Uh oh…**_

_**A lot happened in this chapter! Gracie is one year older, everyone knows about Edward and Bella and they're getting married! Yay! All happiness and then we reach the end…hope to have the next chapter up soon. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward's P.O.V**

I sit in the ambulance, watching my baby boy, who's fussing. I wish more than anything I could just pick him up and hold him close and tell him everything's going to be okay but I can't. Bella's back at the house, waiting for Mom and Dad to come to watch Gracie and Patrick. Gracie was so freaked out when I left, I felt bad but Bella swore she could handle it.

Once we reach the hospital, I follow them in, only to be stopped at the doors to the treatment area. "You have to let me go back there," I plead. "He's only one."

"We have to look over him Mr. Cullen," the paramedic tells me. I can hear Logan crying for me and my heart crumbles.

"Please, please just let me see him. He's scared and he needs me."

"A doctor will come get you when we know anything further." And with that, he's gone. Damn it. I stand in the same spot, listening to my baby boy scream and cry. Why are they doing this? Why can't I see my baby? My thoughts race back to the day he was born. He was so tiny, so fragile. Both him and Kate had been so sick, I was scared back then. But he pulled out of it…Kate didn't. I just thought that the bad was over. Bella's in our lives, we were all so happy. Today was up there in the greatest days in my life. Now…this.

"Edward." I turn around and see Bella standing there. I run to her, pulling her into my arms. She throws her arms around my neck, holding me close.

"That didn't take long," I whisper.

"Your parents came a little after the ambulance left. Your dad is on his way once Gracie gets back to sleep so he can try to move the process along a bit."

I nod and the tears come to my eyes as I pull out of her embrace. "Bella, he wouldn't stop crying for me and they…they wouldn't let me touch him. And they wouldn't let me go with him."

"Oh Edward," she places her hand on my face.

"I just want to see my son. I want to hold him and tell him that it'll be okay."

"It will be okay. We'll see him soon."

"I can't handle if something bad happens, Bella. I just…I can't. He's my baby boy."

"Listen to me, Logan's going to be just fine."

"You don't know that."

"I do, he's your son. You are one of the strongest people I know, Edward Cullen. Our son is going to be just fine."

Our son. _Our son._ I rest my forehead against hers, the tears falling down my cheeks. She kisses me softly.

"Come on, let's sit down and wait for the doctor."

* * *

><p>About an hour passes with no word. I'm going crazy and I can Bella is starting to, though she's trying to act tough for my sake.<p>

"Today was perfect," I mutter. "Gracie's birthday…my family finding out…us getting engaged…" I trail off and look at her. "I'm sorry."

"What could you possibly have to be sorry about?"

"Tonight should've been special for you."

"It's not as if we could've planned on this Edward. And tonight was special. Now I just want to worry about Logan."

"Edward?" I look behind me and see Dad. I jump up and hug him tightly, tighter than I have since I was a kid. He wraps his arms tightly around me. "It's okay, son. It's all going to be okay."

"They won't tell me anything."

"I'll go fix that." He lets go of me and kisses Bella's cheek before heading over to the desk. The nurse instantly recognizes him and after a few moments and a phone call on her end, the doors are opening and he walks in.

"Your dad is awesome," Bella mutters.

"I know." I lean back against the wall, running a hand through my hair. I just want to see him, even if I can't know what's wrong. Bella wraps her arms around my waist, looking up at me. After a few more moments, the door swooshes open again and Dad comes out with a doctor.

"Edward, this is Doctor Masen."

I reach out my hand and shake it and he speaks up. "I apologize that no one has come out to speak to you, you should've at least been able to come through, especially considering you're Doctor Cullen's son." He looks over at Bella. "Are you family?"

"I'm his mother," she replies without missing a beat. Dad looks a little shocked, but I just take my fiancé's hand.

"Alright then. We've been running tests on Logan and are currently awaiting results. Right now, he's fine. He hasn't had any seizures since he arrived and has fallen back asleep."

"Can we sit with him while we wait for the results?" I ask.

"Yes, of course. You can touch him and hug him when he wakes up, but I wouldn't lift him up just yet." I let out a huge sigh of relief. Finally. After thanking Dr. Masen, Dad, Bella and I are ushered through the doors and to a room. My little boy lays in a small cot, sort of like a bigger incubator. He looks so vulnerable, so weak but at the same time so peaceful. I pull one of the chairs closer to it and look down at him.

"Hey buddy, Daddy's here." He's still asleep but doesn't stir. Bella walks over and kisses his head.

"And Mommy and Papa too." Bella says, sitting next to me as Dad walks around to the other side.

"I'm so glad I can be here with him," I mutter, just watching him sleep. I'd still like to hold him and never let go, but this is good enough for now.

"The test results have come back." My head snaps up and I see Dr. Masen standing there.

"Well?"

"It seems Logan has epilepsy." My mind flashes back to the first time I heard that word. Kate's cousin. She had a seizure a little after our wedding when we were visiting her. It was never something I even thought about since. "It's a condition that he was born with. Do you know anyone in the family that also has it?"

Dad shakes his head and I speak up. "My late wife, his biological mother, her cousin has it. Is it genetic?"

"It can be, though that's a bit of a stretch for genetics. Did your wife have it as well." I shake my head. "He was born early, according to his paperwork. He was born with it but luckily didn't have a seizure until today. We'll put him on medication that he can take."

"So he can live a normal life?" Bella asks.

"Yes, so long as he takes his medication. Some people even grow out of it or have very minimal seizures as time goes on. The fact that he didn't have one for a year says something. But he's going to be just fine."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Can we take him home now?'

"I want to keep him for observation for a few more hours, but he should be able to go home by tomorrow afternoon. I'll be back to check on him later on." He shakes our hands and we thank him before he walks out of the room. Bella leans into me, herself letting out a huge sigh.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want him to have to worry about this but compared to what I thought…" she trails off and I nod.

"We got real lucky." I kiss her hand and look up at Dad. "Thanks Dad, for everything."

"No problem bud, I'm glad he's alright. I better get back to your mom and let her know."

"She's probably asleep."

"Somehow I doubt that, she's been texting me the whole time." He kisses my head and then Bella's cheek before leaving.

"You can go too, if you want, there's no sense in both of us getting no sleep," I tell her as she nuzzles my neck but she just shakes her head.

"I'll stay here with my boys."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Logan is released from the hospital. I hold him close in my arms out to the car and then again when we get back to the house.<p>

"I never want to put him down again," I tell Bella as she uses my key to open the door.

"Edward, he's fine."

"I know but still." I kiss his forehead and we walk through the door. Gracie immediately runs up to us.

"Daddy, Daddy is Logey okay?"

"He's fine Sugar Plum, see?" I kneel down in front of her so she can get a good look at her brother. He's looking fine, if anything just a little tired. I personally feel exhausted. Mom comes out from the kitchen.

"Look who's home." She kisses Logan's forehead and then takes Gracie's hand. "Come on sweetie, let's finish up breakfast and then we'll take Patrick home." She goes into the kitchen and I go up the stairs with Bella following. I lay down in my bed, placing Logan down next to me. Bella lays on the other side.

"So I was thinking, you should move in."

"I was thinking the same thing." I cock an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're engaged and this is Gracie and Logan's home. It'd make no sense for you all to move into my house."

"Did you mean what you said, about Logan being our son?"

"Of course. And Gracie's our daughter."

She smiles and pecks my lips. "We'll have to tell her that we're getting married."

"Do you even think she realizes we're dating?"

"She's a smart girl, I think she's figured it out by now."

* * *

><p>After a long nap with Bella and Logan, Mom drops Gracie back off. Bella makes Gracie's favorite cupcakes and we settle into the living room.<p>

"So Sugar Plum, we need to talk to you about something," I say. Bella puts Logan onto her lap, this time it's her keeping a strong grip on him.

"Am I in trouble?" She asks.

"No sweetheart," Bella replies. "Not at all."

"Sugar Plum, you like Bella, don't you?"

"Of course. She's nice and she's pretty." Bella grins and so do I.

"Well…how would you feel if the two of us got married?"

She sits there for a moment, not saying anything. I hold my breath, feeling my heart rate pick up. For the first time since she learned how to talk, Gracelyn Cullen is speechless. "Do we still get to live here?"

"Of course honey. Bella would move in though."

"Does this mean that Bella would replace Mommy?"

I go to speak, but Bella holds a hand up. She puts Logan onto my lap and kneels in front of Gracie. "I will never replace your mom and I don't want to. She's always going to be your mommy and she's always going to have a very special place in your heart. I just love your daddy and you and your brother so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you guys."

Once again, Gracie is quiet for a moment. "Will I have to call you Mommy?"

"Only if you want to."

"Do you love Daddy?"

"Yes I do, sweet girl. So, so much."

She looks up at the two of us and smiles. "Okay."

I smile and pull her onto my lap, kissing her cheek and Bella does the same.

"Daddy you have to get Bella a ring, like Uncle Jasper got Alice."

I bite my lip, feeling a pain in the pit of my stomach. I still feel bad proposing without one, no matter what she says about it. "I know Sugar Plum, I'm working on it."

* * *

><p>I stand in the jewelry shop staring at the different choices in front of me. None of these just feel, Bella. The salesman is trying very hard to push some big sparkly thing. I can afford it, but it doesn't scream Bella, it's too flashy. She deserves the best of everything but I want to get her a ring she's actually going to like.<p>

"I uh, think I need to think about it some more and then I'll come back."

"Are you sure Mr. Cullen? Would you like me to put it on hold for the evening?"

"I'm sure."

I walk out of the shop and drive to Age of Grace. I'm greeted by Jasper when I walk in.

"About time you showed up," he says.

"Sorry, I got caught up with something."

"How's Logan doing?"

"Good. He hasn't had a seizure since that day. He doesn't like his medicine but that's about it."

"I'm glad. I better get going. Alice and I have an appointment, we're going to find out the sex."

"Awesome. Rose will be jealous. She wishes she was that far along."

Jasper grabs his jacket and throws it on. "By the way, we got that shipment from the blind auction, I haven't had it appraised yet but I figured you could sort it out. It's been kinda slow today."

"Sure thing." He leaves and after a while, I see he's right, it is slow. I put the bell out and head into the back and start unpacking the trunk. There seems to be a lot of good stuff in here, we'll definitely profit off it. I start putting it in piles for Garrett to appraise when I see a smaller box at the bottom. I lift it out and open it, gasping after I do.

In there is a beautiful ring. The most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It's silver with a ribbon type design on either side of the diamond. The diamond is singular and not large, in fact, overall it's not extravagant and that's what makes it perfect. It's old, a little dated but original. Just like my Bella.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I walk into Edward's house after closing up the café. We ended up staying open later than planned. We got some weird rush a half hour before closing and it just didn't end. Good news is, it means more money. Edward and I are planning out our wedding and while I know he wants to pay for all of it, I'm not going to let him.

I hang my bag and go upstairs to check on the kids. Gracie's out like a light, no surprise. I head into Logan's room and look down at him. He's also sleeping peacefully. I could stare at him for hours. I'm so glad he's okay but I worry about him when I can't be near him. I don't know what I'll do when he starts kindergarten. No one is ever going to be able to take care of him as good as this family does.

I turn around and have to put a hand over my mouth to suppress a scream, Edward is standing there. "Jesus, Edward," I whisper as we walk out into the hallway and into our own room. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He kisses me. "How was work?"

"Long. How about you?"

"It was good." He flips on the lights and I see a small box sitting in the middle. I raise an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"Just open it."

I walk over and pick it up, opening it to reveal a small wooden box. I flip off the lid and gasp before looking up at Edward. "Edward…"

"You know engagements without a ring…they expire after a while." He takes the box and gets down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan..."

"Yes."

He gives me a playful Look. "Bella, I didn't even ask you yet."

"I don't care. Yes, baby, the answer is the same as it was last week and it'll be the same tomorrow, next week, the week after that and the rest of our lives. Yes, I will marry you."

He grins and slides the ring onto my finger. "Only you would complicate a proposal."

"Just shut up and kiss me, idiot." He stands up and kisses me.

**So we are nearing the end of this series. But don't be sad, I believe I've mentioned this before but this is not the end for this family. There will be a spinoff and it will take place years in the future. Please keep leaving your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward's P.O.V**

I feel like I keep doing things backwards. Bella and I have sex before we form a real relationship, Bella and I get engaged before I get her a ring. But the biggest one of all: I have yet to meet Bella's father. I know I probably should've asked permission first. It's old fashioned but I did it when I was going to propose to Kate. Then again, maybe I need to stop comparing everything to how I did things with her.

"So, how does he feel about all of this?" I ask Bella as we get ready. We were going over to Mr. Swan's for dinner.

"You mean, you and me? Or the kids? Or us being engaged?"

"All of it."

"He's happy for me. I do think he thinks we've gone a little quickly but he's okay with it."

"Does he know you went to see your mother?"

"No and don't bring that up." She sighs. "They haven't spoken since she walked out and he doesn't like to talk about her."

"Makes sense." I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad we're not bringing the kids just yet."

"Yeah, it'll be better this way. Though he's going to love them. He's always wanted grandkids and I used to tell him that he wasn't going to get any." She pecks my lips.

* * *

><p>The weird thing was, Mr. Swan didn't live too far away and when I pull into the driveway, I realize I must have passed this house a million times on my way to work. I feel a bit weird. I haven't had one of these meet the parents dinners in years. Most of them weren't even dinners, just me awkwardly standing by the door while I waited for my date to be ready.<p>

"You'll do fine," Bella mutters as she digs her key out. "Just ignore his guns."

"Guns?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He's the town sheriff, Edward, did you not think he would have a gun?"

"I guess I didn't think about it like that."

"I'm sure you'll get one when Gracie starts dating."

"That's never going to happen." She laughs and unlocks the door, walking inside. It's a small house, but nice. It's not tidy like Bella's house, but there are pictures of her everywhere along with some pictures of Mr. Swan on fishing trips. On one of the bigger walls, there's a bunch of news clippings framed, including one talking about the opening of Bella's Beans.

"Daddy, it's me," Bella calls out, taking off her coat and offering to take my own. A moment later, a man comes out of the kitchen. He looks just like Bella, dark hair, though it's greying with a matching beard. He's wearing a plaid button up and a white t-shirt along with some beat up jeans. A smile spreads across his face.

"Hey Bells," he says, giving her a big bear hug. She hugs him back tighter, kissing his cheek. He releases her after a moment and then turns to me.

"Dad, this is Edward, my fiancé. Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan."

I hold out my hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie," he says, though his grip is firm. "It's great to finally meet you. Bella talks a lot about you."

"Same here."

"Well, I've made trout and it's just about ready. Hope you two are hungry."

"Starved," I say as we walk into the kitchen. We sit down and Charlie puts out the food. After saying grace, we begin to eat.

"So Edward," Charlie says after a few moments of awkward silence. "Bella tells me you have children?"

I swallow the fish. "Yes, two. Gracie just turned seven and Logan is one."

"You must have pictures," he says with a gleam in his eye. I smile and take out my wallet, removing the picture Mom took of them on Christmas and pass it over to him.

"They're beautiful, Logan looks just like you."

"Thank you," I say as he passes the picture back.

"I'll admit, I never saw Bells with someone with kids. But she seems to think the world of them."

"They're the greatest," Bella chimes in, a smile on her own face.

"This is all a lot to take in. I'm sure Bella told you about her last fiancé." I bite my lip and nod. "I had known Jacob for years and I honestly wasn't too surprised when she ended the engagement. With you though, she was so happy when she told me about your engagement. And while it's sudden, she does seem happy and you do seem like a nice man."

"I love your daughter," I say. "She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. I know she has a history but so do I, with a little more baggage from it." Bella slides her hand into my own and lays her head on my shoulder. "I'd say I'll take good care of her but she doesn't need me to do that, she's strong and independent. It's partially why I fell in love with her."

Charlie grins. "You've found a good one Bells. Don't let this one slip away."

"I won't," she says, staring up at me, a huge smile on her face. "Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V<strong>

This is it. Today, I'm becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Edward and I discussed waiting to have a huge wedding but it honestly wasn't what either of us wanted. So we decided to tie the knot just a few months after we had dinner with my father. That very night, he came back to our house for desert and got to meet the kids, who fell in love with him and my dad did right on back. They're already calling him Grandpa, which I know makes him feel over the moon.

I stand in the bridal room, looking at myself in the mirror. I never pictured my dress being so old fashioned but I found it at an estate sale I went to with Edward and fell in love with it. The upper part has lace and beading, along with sleeves. The bottom is just plain satin and sways when I walk.

"You look beautiful…sis." I turn around and see Rosalie standing there, a smile on her face. It hasn't been an easy road with Edward's family, not in the slightest. But we've all seemed to connect now. Alice is standing there with her, along with Jessica, my maid of honor. All of them are wearing matching bridesmaids dresses: black with a lace bodice all over it, a tiny belt around their waists, or in Alice and Rose's cases, around their middles. Alice is due any day now (and yet insisted on being in the wedding) and Rose is about five months along. They just found out that they're going to be having a little girl.

I grin. "Thanks, sis. Where's Gracie?"

"With Edward. When the guys come to walk us down, they'll bring her in."

After Alice touches up my makeup, the door opens and Emmett walks in with Gracie and Logan. Gracie's in a white dress with a full skirt, with ruffles at the bottom and Logan's wearing a cute little tuxedo. My kids are adorable.

"You guys look awesome."

"You look pretty," Gracie says with a smile. "Like a princess. You even have a tiara!"

I smile and touch the one that's holding my veil up. "Well I have a surprise for you, come here." She walks over and I hand her a box. She opens it and her smile gets bigger. Inside is a tiara matching the one I have.

"Thank you Mommy!" She squeals as she throws her arms around my waist.

Mommy.

The tears well up in my eyes. She called me Mommy. Logan's called me it since I moved in but not her.

I'm her mommy.

I hug her tighter, sweeping her up in my arms, kissing her head. "You're welcome, my beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's P.O.V<strong>

I'm getting married today. Time has flown by so quickly but I wouldn't have it any other way. We're going to become a family.

"Daddy do I look pretty?" I look down at my daughter, who's spinning in circles.

"You look beautiful Sugar Plum." I kneel down in front of her.

"You look handsome. I like your tie."

I chuckle, remembering back to our first date, when Gracie refused to let me leave the house. "I'm glad you approve."

"I'm glad you're marrying Bella and not the wicked step-mother from Cinderella."

"She never had a shot with me. But you really are okay with Bella?"

"Uh huh. She's nice and she makes me cupcakes and she makes you smile, Daddy. You didn't smile before."

"I smiled, baby."

"Not a real smile. Your real smile came back when you met Bella."

I feel the tears in my eyes as I hug her tight. My little girl, so insightful and smart at just the age of seven.

"Hate to break up the party," Emmett, my best man, says. "But we're about to start. Gracie and Logan have to go with Bella."

"Alright." I pull off, kissing Gracie's forehead. "I'll see you out there, Pumpkin."

"What if I trip?"

"You won't trip. You just have to throw those flowers."

"Okay Daddy." I stand up and kiss Logan's head before putting him in Emmett's arms. Gracie takes his hands and they walk out. I look at myself in the mirror as Dad walks in.

"Ready for this son?"

"I've been ready."

* * *

><p>Bella looks fucking beautiful. I swear to God. I had seen the dress before the wedding-which is taboo, I know-but I hadn't seen it on her. Mom, who altered it, also had added the beading on the top, so it looks a little different.<p>

She sees me and a smile goes across her face. Once Charlie reaches me, he kisses her cheek, shakes my hand and takes his seat. I take Bella's hand and help her up onto the altar.

"We have gathered here today to join Edward Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. This is a bit of a different union, as not only will they be marrying each other, but Isabella is joining Edward and his two children, Gracelyn and Logan."

I look over at my children, Gracie standing with the bridal party and little Logan sitting on Dad's lap in the front row. Bella's looking at them too. We're becoming a family.

"The two have chosen to write their own vows. Edward, you may start."

"Bella, when we met, you gave me the hardest time." She laughs and I remember her coming into the shop, buying that chandelier. "But in a way, that's what made me fall for you. You were tough and strong. But you did let me another side to you, one I'm sure was hard for you to let me see. I'm glad you let me in Bella. We haven't known each other for very long but that doesn't matter. All that does is you found me and my kids. You love them more than I could ever ask for. Today is the start of an extremely wonderful adventure."

"Edward, I've always found it hard to say what I feel and to actually connect to someone. You always say how tough and stubborn I am, but really baby, that's you. You didn't give up on us, ever. Even when I pushed you away, you came back to me when I was ready. At the same time, you're also sweet, caring and always there for the people that need you to be. You're an amazing father, the best friend and fantastic partner. I couldn't imagine my life without you or those beautiful kids down there. I know many think I can't commit to much, but I know one thing. I can commit to the three of you, because I love more than I'll ever be able to say."

By now, both of us are crying but I don't even care. I cup her face and kiss her, not even caring if it's too soon. I can hear some laughing, but again, I don't even care. I'm standing here with my beautiful bride.

The minister coughs. "Alright, we're almost there you two. May I have the rings?" Emmett steps forward and puts them in his hand. He hands Bella's to me. "Edward, slide this onto Bella's finger and say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I repeat looking at no one but Bella as I do so.

"Bella, slide this onto Edward's finger and say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." And again, we don't break eye contact.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife, Edward, you may kiss your bride."

"You don't need to give me permission." Bella bursts into laughter as I pull her into my arms, kissing her with as much gusto as I can. She throws her arms around my neck, deepening. People are laughing, crying and clapping, but I drown them out. All I care about is this beautiful woman right here in my arms.

* * *

><p>Bella and I are walking to our limo after the wedding, having opted out of the typical birdseed or bubble send off. By now, we've both changed: Bella is now in a red sundress and I'm in khakis and a white t-shirt.<p>

"It was beautiful," Bella says as the driver opens the door and we slide in.

"Yes it was." I open the mini fridge and take out the champagne, popping it open.

"More champagne?" she asks with a smirk.

"Just a final few glasses." I pour it out. "I hope the kids are going to be okay."

"They've spent time at your parents' before."

"Not for this long."

"It's just a weekend," she assures me. We were heading off to Los Angeles for a quick getaway. We could've gotten off work longer and heaven knows my mother would've loved to have the kids for a little bit longer as well, we didn't want to. For one there was the kids but we also wanted to settle into our new lives and our new routines. Everything was different now and we couldn't wait for it to begin.

The driver pulls up at the airport and soon we're on our flight. It's pretty empty, so we have the whole row to ourselves and there are no kids near us. Finally. We spend the two hours of the flight kissing and fooling around and just being the happiest we've ever been. The plane lands and we're taking yet another limo to our hotel. I have very little patience as we check in and get our room key. Luckily, we're told our luggage will be sent up tomorrow. I drag Bella by the hand up to our room: they honeymoon suite. The bed has rose petals scattered over it and there are already some candles burning. Off in the corner is a hot tub, which also has petals floating in it. I lift Bella up bridal style and carry her over to the bed. She giggles and pulls me down on top of her.

"I love you Mr. Cullen."

"I love you too…Mrs. Cullen."

She grins. "I like how that sounds. Say it again."

"Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," I lean down and nibble on her neck. She lets me for a few minutes before pushing me off of her onto the other side of the bed. I pout.

"Oh don't pout." She gets up and grabs a robe from next to the hot tub. She walks into the bathroom and comes out a minute later, now wearing the robe. She slowly takes it off, revealing the white lace teddy that's underneath it. I can feel myself grow hard, just looking at her. She thrusts her hip out and puts a hand on it. "Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah, get your ass over here sexy." She seductively walks over to the bed and then pounces on top of me, proceeding to take off my shirt and then my pants. I pull her down, kissing her passionately. Pretty soon, my boxers and that teddy are on the floor. "Fuck Bella, I love you."

"I love you too." It doesn't take long until the two of us have become one. "Oh my God, Edward."

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yeah…oh yeah…"

* * *

><p>Later that night…or earlier the next morning, whatever you want to call it…I'm holding Bella in my arms, both of us still naked. I trace my finger over her new wedding band.<p>

"I'm married."

"We're married," she corrects me with a grin before pecking my lips. Suddenly, my cell phone rings. I groan.

"It's so far away."

"It's in your pants, on the floor."

"I don't want to let go of you." She giggles and I reach over, grabbing my pants and retrieving my phone. It's three o'clock in the morning, why the hell is Jasper calling me? I answer it. "What's up Jasper?"

"You're an uncle!"

Any annoyance I had towards him, instantly washes away. "Alice had the baby?"

"She said she had been feeling pains all day but didn't want to ruin the wedding. But her water broke as soon as you guys left."

"Holy shit." I run a hand through my hair. "Is she okay? Is he?"

"Yes, they're both doing great."

"What's his name?"

"Brandon Alexander Hale."

"That's perfect. Congratulations, tell Alice I said congratulations. I can't wait to meet him. Though I feel bad I wasn't there."

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure you're having lots of fun there. I figured you'd still be up."

I laugh. "Give my baby sister a kiss for me and tell her I'll call her in the morning."

"I will. Bye Ed."

I hang up and grin at Bella. "Alice had her baby."

She sits up. "I figured from how that call went. Is he okay? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, they're both fine. His name is Brandon Alexander."

"Aww, that's so perfect. I bet he is too."

"He's part Cullen, of course he is."

She rolls her eyes and places her head on my shoulder. "You know, I think I might like to have another baby one day."

"Me too. I never wanted just two."

"So you'd be okay with it? It's not like I don't love Gracie or Logan…"

"No, I get it. Like I said, I want more to."

"Well then," she says with a smirk. "Guess we better get back to practicing."

**So this was the last official chapter of Wake Me Up. I know, I know sad. But don't worry, there will be an epilogue and like I said, there will be a second installment. I may also do a few outtakes because the second one will take place far into the future when Gracie is a teenager. I know that recently there were some comments, basically tearing apart the Cullens and making weird comments about life and what not. Sure enough, all just under "Guest" so they couldn't be responded to. At first it bugged me, but then again, people will review what they want and it's all a part of being on this site. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope to have the epilogue up soon. I know pretty much all of what I'll be putting into it but I still have to actually write it. Thank you all for supporting me and showing love for this story. I know it was rather short but it's my first completed story on this site. Xoxo, Taylor**


End file.
